


thorn

by spektrumbiru



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spektrumbiru/pseuds/spektrumbiru
Summary: Sebab cara mereka untuk mengerti satu sama lain adalah dengan berbagi luka. | PanCham/GuanJin





	1. perfect frame

 

 

 

 

_In order to catch you, I've been expecting for 18 years._

_That's why now **you're mine**._ _  
_

J.ONE - I See

 

.

 

**01**

Woojin tidak pernah lari, sekali pun, meski tubuhnya akan berakhir babak belur akibat berkelahi sampai busuk. Tidak, Woojin tidak suka berkelahi. Ia hanya benci cecunguk-cecunguk sekolah tetangga yang sering mengganggu teman-temannya. Maka, Woojin lah yang akan melindungi mereka.

Meski itu berarti, ia harus meladeni bedebah-bedebah itu dalam adu jotos yang panjang dan super melelahkan, Woojin tidak apa. Setidaknya ia tidak mati.

Ketika para sampah itu puas memukulinya, mereka akan berjalan pulang dengan langkah terseok diiringi sumpah serapah. Woojin, yang terlentang menghadap langit oranye, menyeringai, puas sebab luka yang ia timbulkan setidaknya bisa mencegah manusia-manusia itu kembali ke sini untuk seminggu ke depan.

Woojin bangkit, mengaduh, memaki, pelan-pelan mengambil tas selempang dekil di sudut gang, lalu tersaruk menuju sisi lain gang yang tidak dilewati musuhnya. Keluar dari gang sempit nan sepi itu, Woojin berhenti, bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Maaf, ya, Guanlin."

Pemuda lainnya (yang tengah bersandar di tembok gang sambil berjongkok memeluk perutnya yang terasa seperti akan putus, saking sakitnya), menghujam manik cokelat Woojin dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kenapa Kak Woojin tidak mati saja, sih."

Woojin tertawa.

 

.

 

**02**

"Pelan-pelan, hoi. Kau ini masokis sekali."

Guanlin cemberut, sedikit mengaduh karena dirinya sendiri yang menekan luka-luka Woojin terlalu kasar. Habis bagaimana? Dia kesal karena hari ini Woojin berkelahi terlalu keras hingga Guanlin sendiri hampir tidak bisa berjalan. Untung mereka masih bisa saling papah sampai ke apartemen Guanlin.

"Terlalu parah, Kak. sudah kusuruh kakakku kesini. Sepuluh menit lagi sampai." kakak perempuan Guanlin adalah dokter.

Selesai membebat perut Woojin, keduanya menjatuhkan diri di atas  _single bed_  super besar milik Guanlin. Yang lebih muda memainkan anak-anak rambut Woojin yang posisi kepalanya lebih rendah darinya.

"Kak Woojin, besok siang aku ada tes."

"Berarti bisa bolos paginya, dong?"

Rambut Woojin ditarik pelan hingga si pemilik mengaduh. "Mana bisa. Aku nggak mau bolos."

"Memang bisa belajar dengan kondisi begitu?"

"Salah siapa, coba?!" Guanlin heran kenapa Woojin senang sekali membuatnya susah.

Woojin tidak menjawab protesan Guanlin. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda itu bergerak pelan, mengaduh, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Guanlin, memeluk tubuh tinggi Guanlin dari samping. Ia mendongak, memperlihatkan taringnya seperti anak kucing.

"Maaf, hehe."

Wajah Guanlin merah padam. "Aah, kakak curang sekali."

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu apartemen terbuka. Kyulkyung masuk sambil mengomel betapa merepotkannya Park Woojin yang selalu terluka setiap minggu. Meski begitu, Kyulkyung menyayanginya.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh terluka lagi untuk sebulan ke depan. Awas kalau melanggar perintahku." Kyulkyung mewanti-wanti Woojin setelah selesai menyuntiknya.

Woojin tentu protes. "Mana bisa! Dua minggu saja, bagaimana, Kak?"

Pelipis Kyulkyung berkedut. "Tidak boleh. Tubuhmu mulai lemah, jangan memaksa."

Wanita cantik itu gantian memandang Guanlin, "Hentikan dia kalau berulah lagi. Mengerti?"

Guanlin mengangguk saja, meski sebenarnya ia takkan bisa menghentikan Woojin. Woojin itu seperti kembang api; terang, berisik, meledak-ledak, bebas, tak terhentikan,  _dan begitu indah_.

"Iya, bawel. Sana cepat pergi." ucap Woojin kurang ajar.

Kalau saja Guanlin tidak disana untuk menahan kakaknya, mungkin saat ini Woojin sudah menjadi remahan rengginang.

 

.

 

**03**

Guanlin benar-benar membolos kelas pagi keesokan harinya. Bukan karena dia ingin, tapi Woojin sengaja mematikan alarm ponselnya. Andai saja tubuh Guanlin sesehat biasanya, ia tidak perlu alarm untuk bangun pagi.

Woojin, ajaibnya, sudah bisa bangun dan membuat serealnya sendiri (meski pergerakannya masih patah-patah). Anak itu anteng menonton kartun pagi hari sambil menyendok serealnya, membuat Guanlin yang hendak ke kamar mandi diam-diam tersenyum gemas.  _Seperti_ _bocah_ _saja_.

"Bagaimana? Sudah berkurang sakitnya, kan?" tanya Woojin saat Guanlin mendudukkan diri di sampingnya dengan handuk kecil melingkar di leher.

Guanlin mengangguk, mengusap-usap perut yang sebenarnya masih sangat sakit, tapi tidak separah kemarin. " _As expected from_ Park Woojin."

Woojin menyeringai bangga, "Bisa ujian, kan?"

"Iya, bisa. Tapi Kak Woojin jangan berulah lagi saat aku ujian nanti. Janji?"

Guanlin menyodorkan kelingking kanannya, yang dibalas dengusan geli oleh Woojin (namun tetap diladeni).

"Iya, janji."

Saat jempol keduanya bertemu, Guanlin menarik pelan tangan Woojin hingga tubuh pemiliknya condong ke depan. Secepat kilat Guanlin mencuri kecupan di bibir Woojin yang basah oleh susu sapi.

"Terima kasih sarapannya." 

Pemuda itu berlalu untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah, meninggalkan Woojin yang masih saja tidak terbiasa dengan kelakuan Guanlin setiap pagi.

"Bocah sialan."

Umpatnya, bersemu malu.

 

.

 

**04**

Akibat rasa sakit di perutnya, Guanlin tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Guanlin sedikit khawatir akan Woojin yang bersikap biasa saja padahal Guanlin tahu rasa sakitnya pasti berkali-kali lipat dibanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sebab mereka adalah  _soulmate_ ; belahan jiwa.  _Soulmate_  akan berbagi rasa sakit sebesar 7:3, yang berarti jika Woojin terluka secara fisik, fisik Guanlin tidak akan ikut terluka. Hanya saja, ia akan mengambil rasa sakit Woojin sebanyak tiga puluh persen dan Woojin hanya akan merasa sakit sebanyak tujuh puluh persen.

 _Well_ , sakit adalah sakit. Dan keduanya sudah sering saling menyakiti satu sama lain.

Guanlin menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan cepat dan mudah. Masih ada satu kelas lagi sampai pukul tiga. Guanlin berjalan pelan menuju  _vending machine_ , membeli kopi kalengan lalu menelpon Woojin.

Perlu lima nada sambung sebelum suara tawa Woojin terdengar.

"Hahahaha—halo? Kenapa, Guan?"

Guanlin dapat mendengar suara televisi yang melatarbelakangi tawa Woojin. Guanlin tersenyum, "Ada titipan?"

"Haha—eh? Aduh!"

Guanlin meringis, perutnya serasa disentil.

"Hei—aduh, maafkan aku! Hahaha... uh, lukaku sakit karena aku tertawa—aish, maafkan aku..." suara televisi menghilang.

Guanlin yang awalnya ingin mengomel, langsung urung karena Woojin terdengar lucu ketika panik. "Ya sudah, kakak mau apa? Nanti aku mampir ke minimarket."

"Hmm... kalau begitu titip rokok Dun—"

"Kak Woojin, berhenti bercanda."

Guanlin dapat mendengar Woojin terkikik hati-hati agar perutnya tidak sakit. "Belikan Twister."

"Siap."

"Dan jus jeruk."

" _Noted_."

"Dan—"

Woojin berhenti. Guanlin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Dan...?"

Cukup lama Guanlin menunggu balasan dari Woojin sebelum akhirnya pemuda yang lebih tua mencicit pelan, "Dan cepat pulang... kangen." lalu telponnya langsung diputus.

Oh, lihatlah orang-orang yang lewat di sekeliling Guanlin. Indah sekali. Lihatlah kaleng kopinya yang masih tersisa setengah... indah sekali. Bahkan tong sampah di pojokan sana mendadak jadi bernuansa  _pink_  dan ditaburi bunga-bunga.

Rasanya Guanlin ingin memutar waktu lebih cepat. Atau sekalian bolos saja, deh. Guanlin membatin kalau nanti Woojin protes karena Guanlin terlalu banyak menciumnya, pokoknya itu salah Woojin. Titik. 


	2. beginning

 

**05**

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat Woojin berjalan pulang selepas senja sehabis berkelahi. Seragam sekolahnya robek sana-sini, wajahnya penuh lebam, tubuhnya lebih-lebih lagi. Sakit yang paling sakit berasal dari lengan kirinya yang tadi sempat dipukul dengan batang kayu.

Saat itu, gerimis pun turun. Woojin berhenti melangkah, menengadah, berniat membiarkan rintik membasahi tubuhnya.

Kemudian seperti drama picisan yang sering ditonton gadis-gadis di kelasnya, sebuah payung biru menghalangi pandangan Woojin. Ia menurunkan pandangannya, hanya untuk bersitatap dengan manik segelap jelaga milik pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat.

Segalanya terasa begitu aneh,  _surreal_ , dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Yang jelas Woojin tidak lagi mendengar gerimis yang mendadak menjadi deras, maupun suara bising kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlarian di sekelilingnya. Waktu Woojin membeku, pusat dunianya dirampas seluruhnya oleh sosok yang begitu indah dalam kungkungan hujan.

Lalu pemuda itu mengaduh, sontak memegangi lengan kirinya. Dan Woojin akhirnya sadar bahwa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya—terutama di lengan kiri—mulai berkurang.

Mata Woojin membulat kala otaknya mulai memproses apa yang terjadi, dan siapa orang ini.

"K-kau..."

Woojin tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebab si tinggi lebih dulu menarik lengannya ke minimarket terdekat. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membeli alkohol, kapas, perban dan obat luka. Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya berakhir di halte dekat situ, dengan sang belahan jiwa yang mengobati luka Woojin penuh kehati-hatian, ditemani sisa-sisa air dari cucuran atap.

"Siapa namamu?" Woojin bertanya lamat-lamat.

Pemuda itu kembali memandang tepat di mata Woojin, dalam-dalam, membuat jantung Woojin berdetak kencang.

"Guanlin, Lai Guanlin. Kakak sendiri?"

Woojin meneguk ludah, tenggorokannya kering, wajahnya panas. "Park... Woojin."

Guanlin tersenyum menampakkan gusi-gusinya. "Woojin- _hyung_."

Woojin menunduk, tersipu, merasa aneh, perutnya diaduk-aduk, geli, otaknya penuh ledakan, aneh, aneh,  _tapi_ _dia_ _suka_.

Woojin telah jatuh cinta.

 

.

 

**06**

Guanlin bilang, dia langsung tahu kalau Woojin adalah  _soulmate_ -nya saat melihat Woojin menengadah waktu itu. Makanya Guanlin sengaja memayungi Woojin.

" _How_?"

"Tidak tahu. Kakak seperti magnet, tahu-tahu aku sudah tertarik." (Woojin memasang wajah pura-pura muntah). "Terus lenganku tiba-tiba sakit sekali. Aku jadi kesal."

Woojin mengusak puncak kepala Guanlin gemas. Ia tahu Guanlin tidak benar-benar marah padanya. Ia takkan bisa, sebab Woojin juga begitu.

Guanlin ternyata baru pindah dari Taiwan, mengikuti kakaknya yang praktek di Korea. Dia adalah siswa kelas satu yang baru masuk di sekolah Woojin, setingkat di bawah Woojin. Sebenarnya Guanlin lebih muda dua tahun, tapi ia mengikuti akselerasi di sekolah menengah. Woojin tidak heran Guanlin bisa menguasai bahasa Korea dalam waktu singkat (dia memang secerdas itu).

Ayah Guanlin meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu karena sakit. Guanlin bilang, ibunya kini sudah tua dan mulai sakit-sakitan, dan Guanlin tidak bisa mengurusnya seorang diri di Taiwan. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea secepatnya. Sekolah Guanlin cukup jauh dari tempat prakteknya Kyulkyung, jadi Guanlin meminta tempat tinggal sendiri (yang kini ditempatinya bersama Woojin, dimana Guanlin yang membayar sewa, sementara Woojin mengurus rumah dan makan mereka sehari-hari) (Kyulkyung selalu mengejek mereka dengan sebutan suami-istri, tapi keduanya tidak pernah ambil pusing).

Perkara belahan jiwa, ayahnya bilang, beliau baru bertemu ibu Woojin saat berumur tiga puluh, sementara sang ibu dua puluh lima. Keduanya langsung memutuskan untuk menikah setelah dua bulan berpacaran. Woojin sempat protes kenapa mereka bisa berkomitmen secepat itu, namun sejak mengalami sendiri bagaimana rasanya bertemu belahan jiwa, Woojin pikir ia bisa mengerti.

Ibu woojin meninggal saat melahirkan Woojin. Ayahnya menyusul dua tahun lalu karena kecelakaan kerja. Woojin yang sudah terbiasa mandiri sejak kecil, hanya menangis seharian. Setelahnya, ia langsung bangkit untuk menghadapi ujian masuk SMA. Tabungannya ia bagi menjadi uang sewa rumah, uang makan, dan keperluan darurat. Selama liburan kelulusan SMP, Woojin bekerja  _part time_  menjadi pengantar sayur di pagi hari,  _waiter_  sampai jam empat sore, lalu menjadi kasir minimarket 24 jam mulai pukul enam hingga tengah malam.

Saat akhirnya ia berhasil diterima di SMA dekat situ, Woojin hanya  menjadi tukang sayur dan kasir saja. Tapi tidak lama, sebab berandalan dari sekolah tetangga sering mencegat ia dan teman-temannya untuk dipalaki atau dijadikan kacung. Katanya, ketua preman itu anak dari seorang yang berpengaruh. Makanya sekolah tidak mengambil tindakan apa-apa. Bahkan (katanya) polisi pun tidak berani turun tangan.

Woojin tentu tidak suka. Kebetulan juga ia menguasai taekwondo. Dengan niat melindungi, ia mengumpulkan teman-temannya untuk melawan bersama-sama. Nampak seperti pelajar yang melakukan tawuran tidak penting, padahal sebenarnya Woojin hanya membela diri—sekaligus melindungi yang lain.

Kemudian, satu per satu dari kawan-kawan Woojin mulai berhenti. Ada yang sudah tidak bisa berkelahi karena cidera, ada yang takut nanti cidera seperti yang lain, dan ada yang telah bertemu belahan jiwanya.

Seperti Haknyeon.

Haknyeon sudah seperti penasehat perang Woojin yang brilian karena bisa mengurangi jumlah musuh tanpa mengorbankan banyak pasukan. Woojin juga tidak terlalu mengerti, pokoknya dia cerdas dan licik, juga pintar berkelahi. Sekarang ini musuh mereka hanya tinggal tiga-empat orang, itu semua berkat Haknyeon. Woojin ingat sekali hari dimana Haknyeon berkata bahwa ia tidak akan terlibat lagi.

"Aku bertemu belahan jiwaku," ceritanya, berbinar seperti anak kecil melihat sulap, "namanya Euiwoong. Dia manis, sedikit galak tapi perhatian. Dia seorang  _trainee_. Aku tidak mau melukainya. Dia sudah bekerja sangat keras demi cita-citanya."

Woojin menerima, meski sedikit kecewa. Karena musuh mereka sekarang juga sudah hampir menghilang, ia pikir, tidak apa jika hanya sendiri.

Lalu, Woojin bertemu Guanlin.

Sekarang Woojin mengerti mengapa Haknyeon tidak ingin berbagi sakitnya dengan sang  _soulmate_  meski hanya tiga puluh persennya saja. Bukan masalah ringan/beratnya luka itu, tapi melihat bagaimana belahan jiwamu kesakitan karena dirimu, rasanya sesak sekali sampai-sampai air mata Woojin jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

Dan bahkan setelah semua sakit yang ia berikan secara cuma-cuma, Guanlin malah memintanya untuk tidak berhenti.

"Kalau Kak Woojin merasa bahwa itu adalah hal yang benar, dan Kak Woojin ingin melakukannya, maka lakukan saja."

Woojin terbengong dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Kau ini masokis, ya?"

Guanlin terkekeh, "Berlarilah, hajar mereka, buat mereka kapok, dan aku akan menanggung tiga per sepuluh dari luka-lukamu. Kakak tahu? Lebam segini tidak akan membuatmu mati, tapi kehilangan jalan hidupmu sama saja dengan kematian."

Mungkin saat Tuhan menciptakan Woojin dengan temperamen buruk dan rasa keadilan yang tinggi, ia, sambil tersenyum, juga menciptakan Guanlin dengan rasa tulus yang teramat besar agar mereka dapat saling menggenapi.

Woojin memeluk tubuh kurus itu erat-erat, "Terima kasih." bisiknya.

Guanlin tersenyum, mengelus surai Woojin penuh kelembutan.

"Jangan berterima kasih. Toh, nantinya aku juga akan memberi kakak rasa sakit yang sama."


	3. truth

**07**

Pasca tinggal bersama, Woojin banyak belajar tentang Guanlin. Dia, meski baru tujuh belas, adalah  _programmer_  yang sudah terlibat dalam banyak proyek IT di sebuah perusahaan di Australia.

Woojin juga tidak mengerti, yang jelas kata Guanlin, ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan program yang ditugaskan padanya di rumah, mengirimnya via Cloud, dan jika tidak ada revisi, uang di rekening Guanlin akan bertambah. Woojin akhirnya paham kenapa anak ini mau menanggung biaya apartemen yang tidak murah, sebab pekerjaan Guanlin dibayar dengan harga tinggi (tidak sia-sia ia insomnia dua hari berturut-turut).

Woojin sekarang bekerja dengan menyediakan jasa iklan  _online_  (diajari guanlin).  _Ternyata_ _ada cara_ _bekerja_ _seperti_ _ini_ , pikirnya. Hanya bermodal  _smartphone_ , internet, dan cara negosiasi yang baik, Woojin sudah bisa mendapat uang yang setara dengan hasil kerjanya sebagai kasir minimarket.

Guanlin bukan orang yang pilih-pilih makanan, tapi jika ada pilihan ayam, maka ia akan mengedepankan ayam. Guanlin bilang ayam korea rasanya lebih enak dari ayam lainnya (Woojin mendengus geli). Guanlin juga suka sekali sayur hijau, americano, dan roti tawar. Kalau lelah, Guanlin akan meminta  _green tea_. Woojin senang memasak hotteok. Awalnya Guanlin tidak suka, tapi lama-lama malah dia yang menghabiskan semua jatah hotteok milik Woojin.

Woojin berkenalan dengan Kyulkyung dan ibu Guanlin saat pindah ke apartemen. Woojin tidak pernah punya masalah dalam berkenalan dengan orang baru, jadi semua lancar-lancar saja. Woojin langsung disukai dengan cepat sampai-sampai ibu Guanlin memberinya hak untuk menghukum Guanlin jika ia berbuat ulah.

Sabtu dan minggu, Woojin akan menemani Guanlin mengunjungi ibunya dan Kak Kyulkyung sambil membawa bingkisan berisi daging dan buah-buahan. Memang seperti suami-istri sungguhan. Ibu Guanlin bahkan sering bergurau kapan beliau akan mendapat cucu. Terkadang Woojin ingin mati saja saking malunya.

Mereka punya jadwal menonton film bajakan bersama setiap jumat malam. Selera keduanya tidak jauh-jauh dari  _superhero_  Marvel atau kartun Disney. Berbekal  _popcorn_  karamel buatan Woojin, keduanya menyulap ruang tengah menjadi bioskop mini, kemudian saling berangkulan di atas sofa. Guanlin yang pertama tertidur (anak itu memang hobi tidur).

Guanlin sangat menghargai privasi Woojin. Dia tidak akan bertanya macam-macam, atau melarang Woojin dekat dengan seseorang (atau larangan-larangan lain yang bersifat posesif). Hanya saja Guanlin akan ngambek kalau Woojin tak acuh padanya. Guanlin senang diperhatikan. Woojin senang memerhatikan.

Woojin sudah memutuskan akan mengurus bayi besar ini selamanya.

 

.

 

**08**

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Woojin yang membuatnya tidak bisa lepas barang sejenak. Selain karena mereka belahan jiwa, bagi Guanlin, Woojin adalah sosok yang keren.

Woojin tidak pernah ragu mengemukakan pendapatnya. suaranya yang cepat seperti burung parkit, dengan logat Busan yang kental, dan ekspresi penuh kejujuran, adalah satu dari sekian hal yang ia kagumi. Bagaimana cekatannya Woojin saat memasak, atau saat memperbaiki keran air yang rusak, atau saat ia bergumul dengan mesin penyedot debu, semuanya nampak mengagumkan. Woojin bisa melakukan segalanya.

Woojin suka sekali olah raga. Ia sering mengajak Guanlin menonton sepak bola, bisbol, basket, renang, bahkan  _street dance_. Guanlin baru tahu kalau Woojin bisa melakukan  _dance_  dan taekwondo dengan baik (Woojin membalas, "Aku juga baru tahu kau jago basket dan renang."). Sebab semua itu tidak pernah nampak dalam keseharian mereka, jadi saat salah satu memamerkan bakatnya, yang lain akan terpesona sampai memuji berhari-hari.

Kalau boleh dia jujur, sebenarnya Guanlin ingin sekali menarik Woojin kabur setiap kali melihat pemuda itu berurusan dengan musuh-musuhnya. Tapi, Woojin tersenyum, tertawa. Bagi Woojin, tindakannya adalah benar. Woojin menikmatinya. Dan Woojin terlihat sangat indah ketika ia bahagia.

Guanlin adalah maniak fisika dan sains. Di sekolah menengah, dia sering berbicara tentang sains dan anak-anak lain akan mengernyit, mengatainya sok pintar, atau tidak tertarik. Akhirnya Guanlin hanya memendam kesukaannya seorang diri. Namun woojin berbeda. Ia akan mendengarkan Guanlin tanpa banyak komentar, bahkan kadang langsung praktek kalau dia tertarik.

("Kak Woojin tahu tidak,  _pi_  dan  _phi_  itu sebenarnya berbeda, loh.  _Pi_  bernilai 3,14, kalau  _phi_  nilainya 1,618.  _Golden ratio_.  _Golden ratio_  ini ternyata ada di tubuh kita, loh. Coba saja tinggi tubuh kita dibagi dengan jarak antara pusar sampai ke telapak kaki, pasti nilainya 1,618. Atau panjang tangan mulai dari siku sampai ke ujung jari dibagi dengan jarak dari pergelangan tangan sampai ke ujung jari adalah 1.618. Atau jarak dari pangkal paha sampai ke telapak kaki dibagi dengan jarak lutut sampai ke telapak kaki, juga 1,618. Terus jarak antara ruas jari-jari kita juga, setiap ruas yang panjang dibagi ruas yang pendek hasilnya selalu  _phi_. Menakjubkan, ya?"

"Yang benar?" Woojin mengambil alat ukur di kotak perkakas. "Sinikan lenganmu.")

Guanlin juga sering berceloteh tentang hal remeh yang ia kaitkan dengan fisika. Seperti saat Woojin tertekan akan hasil ujian praktek Bahasa Inggris, Guanlin akan menyuruhnya  _refreshing_.

("Soalnya hukum termodinamika Murphy bilang, segala sesuatu menjadi buruk di bawah tekanan.")

Woojin menghargai semua ucapan Guanlin, hal kecil yang membuat guanlin jatuh lebih dan lebih dalam padanya.

Woojin suka merakit benda. Guanlin sering membelikannya Gundam  _set_  di toko  _online_  (dan Woojin akan memeluk lalu menciumnya saat mainan itu datang—tujuan asli Guanlin). Woojin juga adalah penggemar berat daging babi. Dulu dia tidak bertambah gemuk karena bekerja, nge- _dance_ , dan berkelahi. Sekarang, saat semua kebutuhan hidupnya bisa terpenuhi hanya dengan berdiam diri, pipi Woojin pun mulai membengkak (Guanlin tetap suka).

Woojin mungkin tidak tahu kalau terkadang, saat Guanlin tiba-tiba terbangun dini hari, ia akan menemukan Woojin meringkuk di sisinya, mendengkur seperti kucing. Seringkali Woojin mengigau (kebanyakan tentang serial televisi, dan Guanlin), lalu Guanlin akan memilih untuk menonton Woojin tidur daripada melanjutkan tidurnya. Kalau Woojin tahu, pemuda itu pasti akan memberinya kuliah gratis tentang pentingnya tidur di masa pertumbuhan. Tapi, Guanlin tidak akan membiarkan Woojin tahu.

Guanlin menyayangi Woojin. Sangat. Dan sampai kapan pun akan tetap begitu.

 

.

 

**09**

Suatu hari di musim semi, Guanlin pernah berucap,

"Kak Woojin... ayahku—meninggal karena leukimia."


	4. pain

**10**

Guanlin dan Woojin tidak punya jadwal tetap untuk berkencan. Kalau keduanya senggang, mereka akan pergi ke  _game center_ , piknik di pinggir sungai Han, ke  _amusement park_  atau ke pantai. Woojin adalah tipe manusia  _outdoor_ , Guanlin kebalikannya. Tapi Guanlin tidak masalah selama Woojin di sisinya.

Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk ke  _game center_  saja. Guanlin  _stuck_  di permainan basket selama setengah jam untuk mengincar nilai sempurna sampai-sampai Woojin kesal dan sengaja mengacaukan permainan Guanlin (Guanlin protes sambil tertawa). Woojin kemudian menarik Guanlin ke  _claw machine_  dan gagal lima kali.

"Aku sudah menonton caranya di YouTube, loh! Kenapa pas praktek malah gagal terus?!" Woojin mencak-mencak lucu. Guanlin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Mesin yang seperti ini kan sudah di- _set_  supaya kakak gagal, dan cuma berhasil per peluang yang diatur. Kalau mau, pakai magnet saja biar cepat."

Woojin mencubit pinggang Guanlin main-main, "Kelihatan, dong, curangnya."

"Hehe."

Mereka kemudian berakhir di mesin  _pump it up_. Woojin sangat pro memainkan ini. Guanlin masih banyak  _miss_  di level 6, sementara pacarnya sudah mulai mencoba-coba level 22.  _As expected from_  Park Woojin yang bisa melakukan segalanya.

 _Literally_ , segalanya. Sampai bertaruh pun dia punya keberuntungan yang besar (yah, kecuali tangkap boneka tadi).

Guanlin sering menonton  _life hack_  di YouTube dan iseng mencobanya bersama Woojin. Pernah sekali, tetangga mereka, Kim Donghyun, mengira ada kebakaran sebab pasangan gila itu mencoba membuat asap dari es kering yang diceburkan ke air mendidih. Untung Donghyun belum menelpon pemadam kebakaran.

Donghyun adalah dosen muda yang tinggal sendiri. Ia super sibuk tapi selalu bisa diandalkan jika dimintai tolong. Kalau Woojin memasak menu baru, dia akan membuat porsi lebih untuk Donghyun lalu mengundangnya makan bersama. Donghyun juga banyak belajar trik-trik Microsoft Office dari Guanlin, jadi mereka cepat akrab. Dan (informasi tambahan), dia belum bertemu belahan jiwanya.

"Benar sakit, ya?" tanya Donghyun saat Guanlin meringis karena Woojin tidak sengaja menggores jarinya ketika memotong sayuran.

"Iya, kak, perih. Seperti luka sungguhan, tapi tidak terlihat."

Donghyun diam, lama. "Kira-kira... kalau tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan belahan jiwamu di jalan, bagaimana caranya kau tahu kalau dia orangnya?"

Guanlin berpikir. "Kalau aku pada Kak Woojin, aku reflek mendekatinya dan ingin melindunginya. Entahlah, terjadi begitu saja. Tenang, Kak, pasti bertemu suatu saat nanti."

 

.

 

**11**

Woojin terbangun dengan rasa sakit di kepala, berdenyut-denyut. Ia melirik ke samping kirinya dan menemukan Guanlin tengah duduk sambil membenamkan kepala di antara kedua lutut yang ditekuk.

"Guanlin- _ah_?"

Guanlin mendongak, wajahnya jelas sedang menahan sakit. "Kakak jadi bangun, ya? Maaf."

Woojin mengecek  _smartphone_ -nya. Pukul tiga pagi. "Kok tiba-tiba? Tadi kau tidur, kan? Tidak bergadang?"

Guanlin, masih menekan kedua sisi kepalanya dengan dua tangan, menggeleng cepat. Woojin beringsut bangun, "Semoga masih ada obat sakit kepala." dikecupnya ujung mata Guanlin sebelum ia beranjak menuju ruang tengah untuk mencari kotak obat.

Masih ada dua butir paracetamol. Woojin mengambil satu butir bersama segelas air. 

"Kalau masih sakit, nanti kubelikan aspirin. Sekarang minum ini dulu."

Guanlin meminum obatnya dengan patuh. Setelah menghabiskan airnya, ia lalu menarik Woojin untuk dipeluk erat-erat macam guling.

"Obat yang paling ampuh, ya, Kak Woojin." ucapnya sambil cengengesan.

Woojin (yang mati-matian menahan senyum) memukul pelan perut Guanlin. "Cepat tidur."

Guanlin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Woojin, sesekali menciumi rambut si kakak.  _Bau_ _jeruk_. Keduanya terlelap beriringan dengan rasa sakit yang mulai pudar.

 

.

 

**12**

Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Guanlin jadi sering kena flu. Meski ringan, tetap saja Woojin kena imbasnya.

Kadang-kadang kepala Woojin tiba-tiba sakit saat ia berbelanja, atau saat sedang di bus. Pokoknya datang tiba-tiba dan hilang tiba-tiba. Dia jadi khawatir pada Guanlin, sebab Woojin tahu yang ia rasakan itu cuma tiga puluh persen. Kalau segitu saja sudah sakit, lantas bagaimana dengan Guanlin? Yah, seperti biasa, bocah itu akan menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Di penghujung musim panas, Guanlin demam. 39,7 derajat Celcius. Kyulkyung sedang ada operasi, jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Sebagai gantinya, Kyulkyung memberi kuliah singkat pada Woojin tata cara mengasuh Guanlin yang sedang sakit.

"Pokoknya istirahat  _full_  seharian. Jangan kemana-mana dulu." Woojin mengganti kompres di dahi Guanlin lalu membenahi letak selimutnya.

Guanlin cemberut tidak setuju, "Tapi katanya kalau bergerak, aliran darah jadi lancar dan sembuhnya cepat."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau mau bergerak, besok saja. Sekarang tiduran dulu, mengerti? Biasanya juga kau hobi tidur."

"Tapi rasanya nggak nyaman, Kak..." cicit Guanlin lucu. Woojin jadi merasa sedang mengurus anak SD.

Kyulkyung bilang, Guanlin cocok dengan plester kompres merk Goodbye Fever (tuh, kan, benar bocah). Woojin baru akan ke mimimarket bawah sebelum ia melihat Donghyun keluar dari apartemennya, katanya mau membeli teh. Akhirnya Woojin meminta tolong dibelikan Goodbye Fever.

Guanlin yang sakit sebenarnya tidak rewel. Dia mau-mau saja makan bubur yang tidak ada rasanya, dan mau anteng diam di tempat tidurnya seharian. Hanya saja, dia jadi sangat manja. Apa-apa semuanya Woojin.

"Kak Woojin, suapi."

"Kak Woojin, diam disini jangan kemana-mana."

"Kak Woojin, pengang tanganku."

"Kak Woojin, peluk."

"Kak Woojin, cium—eh, tidak jadi. Nanti demamnya menular."

Pada akhirnya, Woojin akan tetap mengabulkan segala keinginan bayi besarnya itu (Guanlin terlalu menggemaskan).

 

.

 

**13**

Seiring dengan semakin seringnya Guanlin flu atau demam, rasa sakit yang biasanya dominan di kepala kini juga terasa di sendi-sendi tubuh Woojin.

Awalnya Woojin mengira penyebabnya adalah karena dia lelah, apalagi akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengikuti  _street dance_  lagi. Tapi kemudian, saat mereka bangun pagi, Guanlin mengaduh dan menatap Woojin dengan wajah minta maaf. Segalanya menjadi jelas.

"Guan, ayo periksa. Sakitmu mulai tidak wajar."

Woojin kaget ketika Guanlin menolak mentah-mentah. "Tidak mau! Pokoknya jangan rumah sakit, Kak!"

Woojin menelpon Kyulkyung untuk bertanya apakah Guanlin punya trauma akan rumah sakit. Kyulkyung jawab, tidak ada. Ia berjanji akan datang nanti sore untuk memeriksa Guanlin.

Kyulkyung benar-benar datang, dan wajahnya nampak tidak baik.

"Aku... tidak bisa melakukan pemeriksaan yang lebih baik dengan peralatan minim. Kau harus ke rumah sakit, Lin."

Guanlin memutus kontak mata. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Dulu, Kyulkyung sudah tidak bisa apa-apa jika Guanlin sudah keras kepala. Tapi sekarang, ada Woojin. Seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau Guanlin tidak akan bisa menolak Woojin. 

 

 

 

"Jadi... seperti itulah. Aku sendiri belum yakin, tapi cek darah harus segera dilakukan sebelum sakitnya makin parah. Kau mengerti, kan... Woojin- _ah_?"

Woojin, yang sedang memulihkan diri akibat syok setelah diajak bicara empat mata dengan Kyulkyung, menggangguk pelan. "Aku... aku pasti akan membawanya besok."

"Oke. Akan kujadwalkan pertemuan kalian dengan dokter spesialis." Kyulkyung tersenyum sendu. "Tolong, ya, Woojin- _ah_."

Woojin menggigit bibir bawah, sudut matanya berair.

 _Guanlin_ _pasti akan_ _baik-_ _baik_   _saja_ _._

 

.

 

**14**

Seperti pasangan lainnya, di sekolah, Guanlin dan Woojin biasa berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan—kadang-kadang saja, sih, kalau Woojin sedang tidak  _tsundere_.

Kelas anak-anak tahun kedua terletak di lantai dua, sedangkan Woojin di lantai tiga. Alih-alih berpisah di tangga, Woojin akan mengantar Guanlin sampai depan kelas (dipaksa Guanlin) (tapi lama-lama jadi kebiasaan).

"Ingat, nanti pukul tiga. Jangan kabur." ancam Woojin.

Guanlin yang asyik memainkan jari-jari Woojin cuma mengangguk pasrah. "Daripada Kak Woojin berhenti menciumku..."

Woojin nyengir, "Minum air yang banyak. Wajahmu pucat."

Guanlin mengangguk-angguk. Anak itu lalu mengecup kedua punggung tangan Woojin kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Sampai nanti."

Woojin balas tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Guanlin. "Nanti kujemput."

Mereka berpisah, dan Woojin tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan tidak enak di hatinya.

Ketika sampai di kelasnya, Haknyeon langsung memborbardir Woojin dengan bocoran soal ujian nanti siang. Fokus Woojin langsung tersita oleh kertas-kertas itu.

Tapi tak lama. Sebab tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi, kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Sakit sekali, seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Samar-samar Woojin mendengar Haknyeon dan teman-temannya bertanya Woojin kenapa, namun sekedar menjawab saja ia tak bisa. Woojin meringkuk, kepalanya ia tekan sekuat tenaga. Telinganya berdenging. Entah berapa kali sudah ia berteriak saking sakitnya.

Kemudian, perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang. Woojin mendongak, menemukan teman-temannya menatap Woojin khawatir.

"Woojin- _ah_ ,  _gwenchana_? Ayo cepat ke UKS—astaga!"

Woojin dapat merasakan cairan kental mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kau mimisan, Woojin- _ah_!"

 _Deg_.

Jantung Woojin berdetak cepat, keringat dingin meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya. "Tidak..."

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Woojin berlari kencang menuruni tangga. Peduli setan dengan UKS—Guanlin lebih penting. Guanlin lah yang harus dikhawatirkan... sebab sakit yang Woojin rasakan, hanyalah tiga per sepuluh dari yang dirasakan Guanlin.

 _Guanlin_ _-_ ah _..._

 

 

 

 _"_ _Mungkin_   _Guanlin_   _benci_   _rumah_   _sakit_   _karena i_ _a_   _menghabiskan_   _banyak_   _harinya_   _di sana,_ _menemani_   _ayah_ _kami_ _,_ _melihatnya_   _kesakitan._ _"_

 

 

 

Woojin sampai di kelas Guanlin. Ada gerombolan siswa yang mengerubungi satu titik, ribut bukan main. Woojin mencelos ketika menyadari bahwa mereka tengah mengelilingi meja Guanlin. Woojin menggeleng keras.  _Tidak_. Matanya panas.  _Guanlin_ -ah...

 

 

 

 _"_ _Kau_   _pasti_ _sudah_   _tahu_ _, kan, ayah_ _kami_   _meninggal_   _karena apa?"_

 

 

 

Woojin langsung mendorong anak-anak itu menyingkir agar ia dapat melihat kondisi Guanlin dengan jelas. Woojin terkesiap, kakinya mendadak lemas. Di sana, Guanlin pingsan, pucat pasi, dengan darah merembes dari hidung dan mengotori seragamnya.

Woojin jatuh berlutut, napasnya putus-putus, ia menangis, memeluk tubuh tinggi itu erat-erat.

"Tidak! Guanlin—bangun! Guanlin..."

 

 

 

 _"_ _Iya_ _,_ _kanker_   _darah_ _. Dan_ _kemungkinan_   _besar_ _... itu_ _adalah_   _penyakit_   _turunan_ _."_

 

 

 

 _..._ _jangan_   _mati._  


	5. stop the time

**15**

Jika saja Woojin lebih peka. Jika saja saat itu Woojin tahu bahwa maksud Guanlin adalah, dia mungkin akan terkena kanker juga, Woojin pasti akan memaksa Guanlin ke rumah sakit sejak dulu.

Benar. Dia memang terkena leukimia.

Pasca kolaps di sekolah, Woojin langsung menelpon Kyulkyung. Ambulans datang, Guanlin pingsan delapan jam lamanya. Sepanjang hari itu, Woojin tidak beranjak dari sisi Guanlin, kecuali untuk makan siang (itu pun harus dipaksa Kyulkyung).

Setelah guanlin sadar, rasa bersalah langsung menderanya kala melihat penampilan Woojin yang berantakan. Guanlin diam, sesekali minta maaf melalui kontak mata. Woojin menunggu, tahu bahwa Guanlin akan jujur padanya. Akhirnya yang lebih muda membuka mulut.

"Aku bukannya takut rumah sakit, Kak. Aku hanya... tidak siap kalau dugaanku benar." ucapnya serak.

Guanlin bilang, kematian tidak membuatnya takut. Kehilangan Woojin lah yang membuatnya kalut. Jika ia mati, ia takkan bisa menggenggam Woojin lagi. Guanlin bilang, ia tidak mau Woojin memperlakukannya berbeda jika dia benar-benar sakit. Dia tidak mau Woojin cemas, dia tidak mau Woojin sedih. Tapi kini, ia menyesal.

"Maaf, Kak. Aku tidak tahu akan sesakit ini..." Guanlin meremas telapak tangan Woojin. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Kak Woojin merasakan rasa sakit yang seperti tadi lagi. Janji."

Woojin menampar Guanlin, kesal bukan main.

"Aku ini belahan jiwamu! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang asing. Kau bilang aku boleh terluka sesukanya, kenapa kau tidak? Kau meremehkanku? Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati diperlakukan begini?" marahnya.

Guanlin membelalak, pelan-pelan menunduk, "Maaf..."

Woojin menghela napas. Ditariknya kepala Guanlin ke pelukannya, diusapnya bekas tamparan di pipi pemuda itu. "Maaf... habisnya kau menyebalkan."

Guanlin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Woojin, menghirup aroma  _citrus_  dalam-dalam. "Kakak yakin? Aku... aku sudah melihat bagaimana ibuku kesakitan saat ayah..." suaranya bergetar, "ayah..."

Woojin membiarkan Guanlin menangis. Diusapnya rambut Guanlin helai demi helai. Di saat seperti ini, ia ingin protes pada Tuhan; kenapa hanya tiga puluh persen? Menanggung seratus persen rasa sakit Guanlin pun, Woojin tidak masalah.

Setelah tangis Guanlin mereda, Woojin berucap lirih, "Hei... ikuti kata Kak Kyulkyung, oke? Kemoterapi. Kumohon."

 

.

 

**16**

Guanlin awalnya menolak kemoterapi karena menyakitkan. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Woojin. Tapi woojin benar; mereka adalah belahan jiwa. Mereka bisa saling mengerti dengan berbagi luka. Mereka sama; depresi akan peluang sembuh untuk Guanlin yang hampir mendekati nol.

Kata Kyulkyung, "Satu-satunya cara hanyalah mencari donor sumsum tulang belakang."

Tapi nyatanya mencari pendonor sangatlah susah. Di keluarga Guanlin, yang bergolongan darah O hanya ayahnya saja. Belum lagi menyamakan  _rhesus_  (milik Guanlin adalah negatif), dan banyak faktor lain yang harus dipertimbangkan sebelum menerima donor.

Woojin tidak akan menyerah. Dia rajin memasang iklan di internet (hampir-hampir ia nekat mencari donor di  _black market_  tapi Kyulkyung melarang karena melanggar hukum, dan juga tidak dapet dipercaya).

 _Pasti ada,_ batin Woojin. _Pasti ada. Akan kutemukan._

Di penghujung musim gugur, kesehatan Guanlin semakin memprihatinkan hingga mengharuskannya opname. Ibu Guanlin akan menjaga anak itu dari pagi hingga sore, lalu digantikan Woojin saat pulang sekolah. Kyulkyung juga sering berkunjung. Pokoknya Guanlin sama sekali tidak bosan.

"Aku bawa ayam, loh."

Sore ini, Woojin datang dengan banyak camilan sehat dan buah-buahan. Ia melepas mantel dan syal hijaunya lalu duduk di sisi Guanlin, mengusak kepala Guanlin sayang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Guanlin, yang semakin tirus tiap harinya, tersenyum kecil. "Kak Woojin sudah di sini, jadi aku baik-baik saja."

Woojin memutar bola mata. Bocah ini sempat-sempatnya (tapi pipinya memerah). "Ah, iya, aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu."

Ia memamerkan  _smartphone_ -nya yang menampilkan nama-nama perusahaan terkenal. "Sekarang aku sudah berhasil bekerja sama dengan mereka, loh." sambil menyengir hingga gingsulnya terlihat.

Guanlin membalasnya dengan tawa. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Park Woojin."

"Makanya, kau jangan khawatir tentang pembiayaan lagi. Fokus saja pada pengobatanmu."

"Iya, deh, yang sekarang sudah kaya." goda Guanlin.

Mereka tertawa, terdiam. Keduanya meremat tangan masing-masing, tersenyum, menikmati masa yang ada. Jika bisa, Guanlin ingin menghentikan waktu saja agar Woojin tidak kemana-mana, agar ia bisa terus berada di sisi pemuda ini selamanya.

"Kak Woojin."

"Hm?"

"Apa sakit?"

Woojin tahu maksud Guanlin adalah efek dari kemoterapi yang ia jalani. Memang sakit. Sangat. Tapi Woojin tidak apa. "Sakit segitu tidak akan membuatku mati, kok."  _tapi kehilanganmu, sama saja dengan kematian._

Guanlin menengakkan tubuhnya, pelan-pelan bersandar di kepala ranjang (Woojin sempat khawatir pergerakan Guanlin akan membuat infusnya lepas) (dia selalu khawatir akan apa saja). Guanlin lalu menarik Woojin mendekat, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kak Woojin sudah mau lulus, 'kan?"

Woojin, yang sedang menikmati usapan lembut Guanlin di punggungnya, dan detak jantung Guanlin yang bertalu-talu, mengangguk. "Iya, April nanti. Kenapa?"

Guanlin tidak menjawab, tapi detak jantungnya semakin kencang. Woojin baru akan bertanya sebelum suara rendah Guanlin berbisik di telinganya, manis seperti lelehan sirup stroberi di atas es serut di musim panas.

"Setelah lulus, ayo menikah."

 

.

 

**17**

Pasca lamaran dadakan yang tidak romantis itu (ngajak menikah seperti mengajak membeli deterjen), Woojin rasanya ingin melarikan diri saja setiap bersitatap dengan Guanlin.

 _Kenapa, sih? Dari dua tahun lalu juga tinggal bersama, apa-apa berdua, sudah tahu luar-dalam, tapi kenapa aku malu?!_ —kira-kira seperti itulah konflik batin Park Woojin setiap harinya.

Guanlin masih belum bilang tentang lamaran itu pada siapa pun. Woojin juga diam. Keduanya jadi canggung kalau berdua. Akhirnya di hari ketiga, Guanlin membahas hal sensitif itu lagi.

"Apa... aku terlalu cepat?"

Woojin tersedak cola yang ia minum. "Ap- _uhuk_! Bu-bukan begitu!"

Bukan apa-apa, tapi... menikah? Wah, mendengar kata itu saja Woojin langsung merinding. Padahal tidak ada salahnya. Toh, keduanya terbiasa hidup seperti pasangan—tinggal diresmikan saja. Rasanya tidak akan banyak yang berubah (Woojin masih malu sekali kalau mengingat Guanlin lah yang melamarnya).

Woojin berdeham. "Be-begini, ya... menikah itu adalah hal yang sakral..." Woojin membuang muka (yang merah seperti kepiting rebus), "jadi aku sedikit... gugup."

 _Padahal masih lama_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Guanlin mengerucutkan bibir, tidak puas. "Kalau begitu bersikap biasa saja, dong. Aku 'kan jadi ikut gugup."

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku begitu?!" balas Woojin sembari menghentakkan kaki. Guanlin pun gemas lalu menarik-narik pipi Woojin ke kanan dan kiri.

Setelah Guanlin diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, Woojin semakin gencar merawat Guanlin agar tidak sakit lagi. Apalagi sekarang musim dingin. Imun Guanlin sudah tidak bisa diharapkan.

Di hari ulang tahun Woojin, Guanlin memaksanya pergi kencan. Woojin tentu menolak ("Di rumah saja 'kan bisa!"). Mana mau dia membuat Guanlin sakit, enak saja.

"Kak Woojin tidak bosan di rumah terus? Ayolaaah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak kencan. Sekaliiii saja."

Mana bisa, sih, menolak Guanlin yang sudah bertingkah seperti anak anjing begitu. Malam ini juga kebetulan salju tidak turun. Akhirnya Woojin mengiyakan dengan syarat mereka hanya boleh naik bianglala dan berburu makanan, membeli  _cheesecake_ , lalu pulang.

Namun alih-alih mendapat kencan yang manis seperti bayangan Guanlin, sepanjang perjalanan, Woojin tak henti-hentinya menceramahi Guanlin tentang sikap tak acuhnya pada diri sendiri.

"Itu syalmu melorot—cepat benarkan!"

"Ini, lho, bergeser begini. Kau tidak merasa telingamu kedinginan?"

"Aduuh,  _coat_ -mu kancingnya terlepas. Sini kuperbaiki."

" _Aish_ , Guanlin! Jangan makan gorengan!"

Guanlin tidak tahan lagi. "Kak Woojin ini sebenarnya pacarku atau ibuku, sih?"

Woojin mencebikkan bibir. "Ya sudah, urus saja dirimu sendiri." lalu berjalan menghentak meninggalkan Guanlin—tapi lengannya lebih dulu ditahan anak itu.

"Eits-bercanda, hehe...  _mianhae, eomma_."

Sudut-sudut bibir Woojin tertarik ke atas, pelipis Guanlin dijitak pelan. "Aku ini laki-laki, dasar tiang."

 _List_  kencan mereka sudah hampir selesai. Misi terakhir adalah membeli  _cheesecake_. Guanlin memegangi bungkusan berisi daging ayam dan babi sementara Woojin memilih kue keju berhiaskan buah-buahan yang baru matang. Keduanya tengah menunggu taksi untuk pulang sambil saling mengejek sebelum kemudian rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepala Woojin.

Woojin tahu siapa pemilik luka ini. Ia menoleh, "Guanlin—" dan langsung kalap saat menangkap lelehan merah keluar dari hidung Guanlin.

Untung taksi mereka cepat datang. Woojin dengan cekatan menahan aliran darah dengan memencet hidung Guanlin dan menyuruhnya mendongak. Woojin langsung meminta sopir mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit. Guanlin tidak membantah. Ia menjadikan bahu sempit Woojin sebagai sandaran.

"Sudah kubilang ini ide buruk..." gumam Woojin berkali-kali, yang dibalas dengan 'maaf' pelan oleh Guanlin.

Woojin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tusukan-tusukan tak kasat mata di kepalanya. Guanlin pasti lebih sakit.  _Sial_. Woojin menggenggam tangan Guanlin erat-erat.  _Bertahanlah sebentar lagi_.

"Kak Woojin..." suara lemah Guanlin tepat di telinganya membuat Woojin terkesiap.

"Kenapa, hm? Haus? Atau terasa tidak nyaman?"

Guanlin menggeleng, melepas jemari Woojin yang menjepit hidungnya. "Biar aku saja. Sudah mau berhenti, kok."

"Tapi kepalamu masih sakit, 'kan? Aw—" Woojin merasakan nyeri di lututnya, "dan sekarang sendi lututmu juga."

Alis Guanlin bertaut.  _Woojin terluka... karena dirinya_. Dada Guanlin terasa sesak. Masih jelas gambaran ibunya yang berteriak kesakitan di ingatannya. Meski Woojin tidak bersuara, ia yakin sakitnya pasti sama. Kalau begini... Guanlin berpikir, lebih baik ia tak pernah bertemu Woojin saja sejak awal.

Guanlin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Woojin, "Maaf, Kak... kalau saja kakak tidak berbagi luka denganku..." tangisnya pecah.

 _Tidak, tidak._  Woojin tidak suka Guanlin begini. "Jangan bilang begitu lagi. Menanggung seluruh lukamu pun aku rela."

"Nanti kakak bisa mati."

"Aku tak keberatan mati untukmu."

"Jangan," Guanlin memeluknya seakan tiada hari esok. Woojin mati-matian menahan air di pelupuk mata agar tidak jatuh dan membuat Guanlin lebih merasa bersalah padanya.  _Tidak mau. Guanlin akan sembuh. Guanlin tidak akan kemana-mana._

"Jangan mati untukku, Kak. Hiduplah untukku. Janji...?"

 _Tidak mau_ — 

"Kak Woojin..." Guanlin terdengar begitu putus asa, "...janji?"

Pertahanan Woojin hancur sudah.

"Iya... janji."


	6. i give you my faith

[1] ceritanya sebagai OST : 

[2] happy reading :)

 

.

 

**18**

Setelahnya, frekuensi kepulangan Guanlin ke apartemen mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Sistem imun Guanlin menurun drastis, seolah angin sepoi saja bisa melukainya. Guanlin selalu bilang ia rindu bau apek kamar mereka, aroma hotteok yang dimasak Woojin, bahkan wangi kamar mandi yang seperti obat pel. Woojin menjadikannya alasan bagi Guanlin agar lebih semangat lagi untuk sembuh, agar ia bisa cepat pulang.

(Dan Guanlin akan membalas dengan nada menyebalkan, "Rumah bagiku, ya, Kak Woojin. Jadi setiap hari aku sudah pulang, hehe.")

(Woojin dengan senang hati memberinya jitakan maut.)

Bulan Maret datang dengan cepat seperti topan. Besok, Woojin akan menghadapi ujian negara yang menentukan kelulusannya. Mengetahui hal itu, ibu Guanlin mengajak Woojin makan siang bersama di kantin rumah sakit. Beliau membuat sup rumput laut agar Woojin dilimpahi keberuntungan.

"Ibu sudah dengar, lho, Woojin- _ie_."

Woojin menyeruput kuah supnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "Dengar apa, Bu?"

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar, "Rencana pernikahan kalian!"

Woojin terbatuk-batuk heboh. Ibu Guanlin tertawa lalu menyodorkan segelas air padanya. "Kenapa terkejut begitu, sih?"

 _"Kapan dia bilang?!"_  batin Woojin kesal dan malu.  _"Oh, pasti saat aku sedang sekolah."_  Woojin membuat catatan mental untuk mengomeli Guanlin malam nanti.

Ia berdeham salah tingkah. "Errr... apa menurut Ibu, kami terlalu buru-buru?"

Ibu Guanlin, yang punya lesung pipi dan mata jelaga milik Guanlin, tertawa kecil. Wajah mungilnya yang teduh selalu bisa membuat Woojin lebih rileks.

"Guanlin ingin mengikatmu cepat-cepat, katanya. Supaya kau tidak kemana-mana."

Woojin merutuki dirinya yang gampang sekali tersipu akan kata-kata murahan dari Guanlin. Disendoknya lagi sup rumput laut yang tinggal setengah itu untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Guanlin sebenarnya cukup pendiam, loh, Woojin- _ie_."

Woojin menyimak baik-baik. Ia selalu senang mendengar cerita tentang Guanlin dari sudut pandang orang lain. Ibu guanlin bilang, kehilangan ayah membuat Guanlin murung, semangatnya lenyap. Kepindahan mereka ke Korea memberi harapan jika Guanlin akan menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat senyum cerahnya kembali.

"Ketika dia minta tinggal sendiri, aku khawatir kalau dia tidak akan makan dengan baik. Memang, sih, Guanlin itu anak yang mandiri, tapi ia sangat tidak disiplin dengan dirinya sendiri. Kalau dia malas makan, maka tidak akan ia lakukan."

Woojin mengiyakan dalam hati. Awalnya pola makan Guanlin sangat memprihatinkan sampai-sampai Woojin harus menyeretnya (benar-benar menyeret) keluar kamar demi sesuap nasi.

"Aku senang ia menemukanmu. Kami cuma bertemu seminggu dua kali, tapi aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas perubahan yang kau berikan padanya. Kalau kubilang dia sekarang jauh lebih banyak tersenyum, apa kau percaya?"

Woojin tersenyum kecil, mengangguk. Ibu Guanlin meraih telapak tangan Woojin, digenggamnya hangat.

"Dan Ibu senang sekali kau mau menetap di sisinya hingga hari ini, sekali pun tak pernah mengeluh. Terima kasih, ya, Woojin- _ie_."

Jika ada yang harus berterima kasih, maka Woojin lah orangnya. Sejak ditinggal sebatang kara, ia memang berusaha untuk terus bertahan hidup, tapi sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak punya tujuan. Setelah mengenal Guanlin, Woojin tahu bagaimana caranya mencintai, dan seperti apa rasanya disayangi.

Woojin jadi punya satu tujuan pasti; bersama Guanlin, melalui segala situasi. Meski konsekuensinya mereka akan sering berbagi luka. Tapi bukankah, memang begitu cara kerja dunia? Jika kau tidak pernah terluka, maka kau takkan tahu apa itu bahagia.

Woojin balas menggenggam tangan wanita yang ia sayangi ini, mengelus punggung tangan beliau dengan ibu jari, kemudian mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Kembali kasih."

 

.

_I want to do to you what spring does with the cherry trees._

_\- Pablo Neruda_

_._

 

**19**

Woojin merapikan jas hitam mewahnya untuk yang ke-sekian kali. Diperiksanya lagi tatanan rambut yang sengaja ia acak (model yang paling Guanlin suka) melalui cermin di sisi kirinya. Woojin berdeham, gugup bukan main.

Pintu mahoni di belakang Woojin terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyulkyung yang—Woojin takjub karena baru pertama kali melihat Kyulkyung berdandan—sangat cantik.

"Kak Kyulkyung cocok sekali memakai  _dress_  biru langit, lho. Sering-sering lah berdandan begini."

Kyulkyung membalasnya dengan decakan lidah. "Jangan mencoba merayuku. Sudah siap, belum?"

Melihat Woojin yang gugupnya sangat kentara, Kyulkyung mendekat untuk merapikan anak-anak rambut di dahi Woojin. Ditepuknya bahu Woojin pelan, "Tak apa, hanya ada enam orang yang melihatmu."

Kyulkyung menggamit lengannya, menuntun Woojin melewati lorong yang akan mengantarnya menuju altar. Kyulkyung meminta Woojin menyesuaikan langkah dengan si kakak, untuk menolong Woojin agar lebih rileks. Dan hal itu ternyata berhasil.

Mereka tiba di depan pintu putih dengan bunga-bunga kecil sebagai relief. Dapat Woojin dengar denting piano dari dalam ruangan, dan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat lagi. Kyulkyung menepuk-nepuk lengan Woojin, memberinya senyum teduh. 

"Hei, aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kau terlihat mengagumkan hari ini. Jangan minder,  _dik_."

Senyuman woojin melebar. Benar. Apa, sih, yang dia khawatirkan?

Maka dihirupnya udara sisa-sisa musim dingin dalam-dalam, merasa segar kembali. Woojin mendorong pintu putih itu, kemudian memasuki ruangan.

Karpet merah terbentang lurus menuju altar, sepanjang jalannya dihiasi taburan mawar. Di depan sana, Guanlin duduk di kursi roda, menunggunya. Di belakang pemuda itu, ibu Guanlin berdiri anggun dengan  _dress_  putih yang ujungnya menyapu lantai.

Langkah Woojin semakin mantap seiring semakin dekatnya ia dengan Guanlin. Di sisi kiri, ada Ju Haknyeon yang berdiri dengan setelan jas putih, tersenyum lebar padanya. Woojin ingat sekali wajah kaget Haknyeon saat ia meminta pemuda itu untuk jadi saksi pernikahan. Entah sudah berapa 'kau serius?' yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi, ia ada di sini sekarang.

Melodi  _Here Comes the Bride_  semakin dalam memanjakan telinga Woojin. Di samping kanan ibu Guanlin,  _grand piano_  dimainkan dengan apik oleh Euiwoong. Mereka memang cuma sesekali bertemu, tapi kesan Woojin terhadap Euiwoong selalu baik. Sembari menarikan jemarinya di atas piano, pemuda manis itu mengangguk kecil pada Woojin, yang dibalas Woojin dengan cengiran lebar.

Woojin menaiki tangga, degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Ibu Guanlin mendorong kursi roda puteranya agar bersisian dengan Woojin. Beliau dan Kyulkyung kemudian mundur untuk memberi ruang pada kedua mempelai.

Pastur yang memberkati mereka, sudah cukup tua, tapi suaranya tegas dan jelas. Sepanjang pemberkatan, Woojin terus melirik Guanlin dari sudut mata.

Pemuda itu begitu kurus, rambutnya berkurang banyak karena kemoterapi jadi ia memakai wig. Wajahnya pucat, namun mata legamnya bercahaya. Jas hitam sangat cocok dengannya. Guanlin menoleh, membalas tatapan Woojin, bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. Tampan sekali.

Keduanya mengucap kata 'aku bersedia' dengan lancar, diiringi tangis bahagia oleh ibu Guanlin. Haknyeon sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai seksi dokumentasi, sedangkan Kyulkyung bersiap membawakan benda terpenting di acara sakral itu pada sang adik.

"Selanjutnya, silahkan sematkan cincin di jari pasangan masing-masing."

Tangan kurus Guanlin membuka kotak beludru yang diserahkan oleh Kyulkyung. Dua cincin emas menyembul malu-malu, berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menelusup melalui jendela-jendela tinggi.

Woojin berlutut di hadapan Guanlin, menyamakan tinggi badan mereka. Diambilnya satu cincin polos berukir ' _word of honor'_ , kata-kata yang Woojin minta ketika Guanlin bertanya ukiran seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Kalimat yang terpikir saat Guanlin memintanya untuk berjanji.

"Cincinnya cantik." puji Woojin ketika menyematkan benda itu di jari manis Guanlin.

" _So do you_." balas pemuda itu. Woojin ingin sekali menjitaknya kalau saja mereka tidak sedang melaksanakan upacara sakral (dia malu).

"Kak Woojin."

Woojin melepaskan pandangan kagumnya pada benda emas itu, lalu terperangkap dalam manik obsidian Guanlin sebagai gantinya. "Ya?"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku selalu minta maaf, dan jarang berterima kasih."

Guanlin meraih tangan Woojin, diusapnya lembut. Ia mengambil pasangan cincin milik Woojin lalu menyematkannya hati-hati. Barulah Woojin bisa melihat kalimat yang dirahasiakan Guanlin selama tiga bulan belakangan. Woojin tersenyum hingga deretan giginya nampak.

 

_I give you my faith._

 

"Terima kasih sudah lahir sebagai Park Woojin, terima kasih sudah menjadi belahan jiwaku." Guanlin menariknya mendekat, mata Woojin berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

Melodi  _I'll Keep You Safe_  bergema nyaring dalam ruangan itu kala bibir kering Guanlin menyapu bibir Woojin, melumatnya pelan. Woojin dapat mendengar riuh tepuk tangan dan tawa renyah dari semua orang yang ada di sana, sementara keduanya masih larut dalam ciuman panjang.

Di luar jendela, sisa-sisa salju mulai menghilang, musim semi merekah, dunia terus berputar.

 


	7. soulmate

_"People think a soulmate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soulmate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life."_

— Elizabeth Gilbert.

 

_._

 

**20**

Hari-hari setelah menikah, seperti dugaan Woojin, dihabiskan hampir seluruhnya di rumah sakit.

Guanlin dipindahkan ke ruangan VIP bernomor 137. Woojin selalu kesal tiap ingin membuka pintu, teringat akan perkataan ngaco Guanlin.

("Tahu tidak, Kak? Angka 137 ini merupakan kebalikan dari konstanta berstruktur bagus, loh. Saat dimasukkan ke rumah sakit, Wolfgang Pauli diberitahu bahwa dia akan dirawat dikamar 137. Pauli berkata, 'Saya tidak akan pernah keluar dari kamar ini.' Sang ahli fisika ini meninggal tak lama sesudahnya."

"Jangan bahas Fisika lagi atau kubakar koleksi Supreme-mu.")

Tidak ada kemajuan signifikan dari pengobatan yang Guanlin jalani. Di bulan Juni, mereka menemukan seorang pendonor yang lumayan menjanjikan. Namun setelah dilakukan tes, dokter bilang ada kemungkinan sebesar lima puluh tujuh persen kalau Guanlin akan mengalami alergi pasca operasi, atau malah gagal saat operasi berlangsung.

Semakin tinggi stadium yang Guanlin derita, semakin sering Woojin merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Terutama saat Guanlin melakukan kemoterapi, Woojin bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar (organ dalamnya seolah dihancurkan pelan-pelan, tubuhnya serasa remuk. Woojin selalu menangis membayangkan bagaimana sisa tujuh puluh persen sakit yang ditanggung Guanlin). 

Di hari-hari biasa, Woojin hanya akan merasakan pening secara berkala (obat-obatan yang Guanlin konsumsi banyak membantu). Saking terbiasanya, ia bahkan sudah menganggap pusingnya itu wajar. Omong-omong, Woojin telah lulus tes masuk universitas dekat situ dan mengambil jurusan komunikasi. Jika sedang tidak kuliah, ia akan menemani Guanlin seharian, enggan meninggalkan kamar.

Guanlin sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Badannya—yang lebih pantas disebut tulang berlapis kulit—terlalu lemah bahkan untuk duduk sendiri. Rambutnya telah rontok seluruhnya, efek dari kemoterapi. Ia juga perlu masker oksigen karena kankernya menyebar ke paru-paru. 

Setiap hari, Woojin akan menceritakan kegiatannya di luar ruangan. Guanlin selalu menyimak dengan antusias meski terkadang ia tidak bersuara (bicara pun ia sulit). Guanlin paling senang saat Woojin bercerita tentang kuliahnya, apalagi kalau sambil memaki-maki dosen.

Hal yang Woojin syukuri adalah mahasiswa baru berarti tugas yang dipikul masih sedikit. Woojin jadi bisa lebih fokus pada perawatan Guanlin. Setiap dua hari, Woojin rajin mengganti bunga dalam vas di atas nakas. Guanlin bilang ia suka wangi lavender, maka Woojin sering-sering merangkai lavender dengan baby's breath ( _florist_ -nya bilang, artinya adalah " _most precious and everlasting love_ ".)

Kegiatan lain yang sering mereka lakukan adalah membaca komik. Woojin yang membaca, lebih tepatnya. Ia akan menirukan mimik karakter dan mengubah suaranya agar isi komik itu dapat ditangkap oleh Guanlin. Tapi daripada memerhatikan jalan cerita, Guanlin lebih tertarik untuk memerhatikan Woojin-nya yang begitu cantik saat tertawa.

Akhir-akhir ini, Guanlin seringkali terbangun dini hari akibat sakit yang tiba-tiba. Woojin yang ikut terjaga akan menemaninya sampai Guanlin terlelap lagi. Kadang mereka mengobrol  _random_ (tentang rasa roti di toko seberang, tentang produk sepatu olahraga terbaru), kadang menggosipi orang (kenapa Kyulkyung tidak juga mengenalkan belahan jiwanya padahal katanya mereka sudah bertemu, kenapa Haknyeon semaki hari semakin mirip budak daripada pacar), kadang menyibak tirai jendela untuk melihat bintang-bintang.

Keduanya sama-sama menyukai antariksa, meski tidak mempelajarinya lebih jauh. Pernah sekali, ketika mereka baru selesai menonton Interstellar (jadwal nonton setiap Jumat malam tidak pernah absen), Woojin berceletuk tentang  _black hole_. Guanlin bilang  _black hole_  terbentuk dari bintang yang sudah mati dan memiliki gravitasi tinggi sehingga dapat menarik benda di dekatnya.

"Jadi bintang juga bisa mati, ya?"

"Bintang juga punya siklus hidupnya, Kak. Bintang akan terus tumbuh, lalu saat mencapai bentuk paling besar, ia akan menyusut, lalu mati."

Woojin ber-"hoo" ria sambil mengangguk-angguk. Guanlin tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kak Woojin rasinya Scorpio, ya?"

"Yep. Kalau kau berarti Libra, ya?"

Guanlin menyengir, "Menurut ramalan bintang di koran mingguan, Scorpio berjodoh dengan Libra, lho."

Woojin mengernyit, "Sejak kapan kau membaca ramalan bintang? biasanya juga anteng di rubrik biografi."

 _Kenapa fokusnya kesitu, sih,_  batin Guanlin sambil tertawa.  _Ah, Kak Woojin memang sesuatu._

Musim berganti terlalu cepat, langit musim panas yang menampilkan konstelasi terbaik pun telah usai. Di bulan September, angin yang berhembus mulai terasa dingin. Hari ini tanggal 23, ulang tahun Guanlin. Ibu dan Kak Kyulkyung ada di sana untuk merayakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau membuat pesta kecil-kecilan?"

Usul itu langsung diamini Guanlin yang mengangguk semangat. Kyulkyung menawarkan diri menghias ruangan dan mengundang teman-teman Guanlin, sementara Woojin yang membeli kuenya.

Sebelum pergi, Woojin mengelus kepala plontos guanlin dan memberinya ciuman di dahi. "Aku pergi sebentar."

Guanlin kembali mengangguk. Dirematnya ujung jaket Woojin seolah memintanya untuk berhati-hati. Woojin balas menggenggam tangan kurus Guanlin, berucap pelan.

"Aku sayang padamu."

Melalui alat bantu napasnya, Guanlin tersenyum hangat.

_Sayang Kak Woojin juga._

 

.

 

**21**

Woojin merapatkan jaketnya, dingin sekali. Di ufuk barat, matahari sudah mulai hilang, langit berubah ungu, bintang mulai bermunculan. Seisi kota satu-satu menyalakan cahaya, merah, biru, warna-warni.

Woojin melintasi trotoar yang ditutupi daun-daun kuning. Pohon-pohon sudah mulai meranggas. Woojin berjalan santai melewati toko sepatu, toko perhiasan, taman kota, hingga akhirnya tiba di toko kue yang menguarkan aroma mentega dan gula.

Lonceng kecil berdenting ketika Woojin masuk, aroma  _brownies_  segera menabrak hidungnya. Bagian belakang kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa ditusuk pelan, tapi ia abaikan karena biasa terjadi. Mata Woojin berkeliaran di etalase, mencari  _cheesecake_  spons terkenal yang  _jiggly fluffy_  itu. 

"Ah, ini dia."

Dia menunjuk kue keju berhias gula salju dan potongan ceri. "Beli satu, sekalian lilin angka delapan belas."

Pegawai toko mengangguk manis lalu mempersiapkan pesanan Woojin. Sembari menunggu, Woojin berkali-kali mengecek  _smartphone_ -nya. Firasatnya buruk, sakit kepalanya makin menjadi. Dunia terasa berputar.

"Permisi, ini pesanan Anda."

Woojin mendongak dan baru akan menerima bingkisan itu—sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba ambruk, lututnya sakit sekali. Ia mengerang, sekelilingnya histeris.

"Anda baik-baik saja? Apa perlu saya hubungi—"

Woojin tidak bisa mendengar sisanya. Telinganya berdenging, pandangannya buram. Pusing. Pening. Kepalanya seolah akan meledak. Ia berteriak, bahkan Woojin tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Guan—lin..."

Satu-satunya hal yang ia pikirkan adalah teman jiwanya. Sakit ini milik Guanlin.  _Apa yang terjadi?_  Woojin kalut. Ia ingin menelpon Guanlin, ia ingin mendengar suaranya, ingin memastikan bahwa Guanlin baik-baik saja. Namun tangannya bergetar hebat, ia tak bisa menggenggam ponselnya dengan benar.

Woojin mulai merasakan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia menggeleng.  _Tidak. Jangan. Jangan lagi._  Setiap kali Woojin begini, sesuatu yang buruk selalu terjadi. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya ribut sekali. Mereka membantu Woojin mengatasi mimisannya, beberapa mungkin menelpon ambulans. Woojin tak bisa fokus, pikirannya berantakan. 

Ponselnya kemudian berdering. Woojin mati-matian menggeser layar agar ia bisa menjawab. Tusukan di kepalanya semakin barbar, Woojin mengabaikannya. Meski organ dalam Woojin seolah diremas dengan keras hingga ia merasa akan mati, Woojin harus bertahan. Ia perlu menjawab telpon dari Kyulkyung.

"Ha-halo..." suaranya sekarat.

 _"Woojin-_ ah _!"_ Kyulkyung terdengar sangat frustasi, cemas, " _kau dimana?_ "

Dada Woojin mulai sesak, detak jantungnya bertalu-talu. "Toko... kue... seberang taman."

 _"Kau tidak bisa bergerak, kan? Tunggulah, akan kujemput."_ Woojin dapat mendengar suara gaduh melalui telepon, dan suara ibu Guanlin yang berteriak samar. 

"Apa yang—" keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya, napas Woojin putus-putus, "terjadi...?"

 _"Guanlin mengalami kejang, dia sedang..."_ Woojin kembali mendengar ribut-ribut samar, suara Kyulkyung yang menenangkan ibu Guanlin,  _"... ditangani dokter."_ dan alat-alat rumah sakit yang mengeluarkan bunyi 'beep' berulang-ulang. 

Firasat Woojin sungguh tidak enak, "Kak Kyul—"

 

 

_Dug._

_Darahnya berdesir._

 

 

Dalam satu momen, dimana dunianya membisu dan waktu seolah berhenti, Woojin beku. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya seakan dirampas paksa, sekejap dan cepat, membuat Woojin mati rasa.

"Guanlin- _ah_..." bisiknya lemah, bibirnya bergetar hebat, air matanya jatuh deras. "Guanlin—"

Di seberang sana, Kyulkyung berteriak parau;  _tidak, tidak mungkin_.  _"Woojin... Woojin..."_ Kyulkyung menangis.  _"Guanlin kita..."_

Woojin tercekat, terisak, perlahan segala sakit yang menimpanya mulai menghilang.  _Tidak._  Woojin menggelang keras. "Guanlin..." sudut terdalam hatinya berkata, bahwa sesuatu telah pergi. Namun Woojin menyangkal. "Bilang padaku kalau dia baik-baik saja..."

Ia menanti jawaban, namun Kyulkyung hanya diam.

"BILANG PADAKU!" teriak Woojin putus asa. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan kerumunan yang menatapnya bingung, atau pakaiannya yang berlumur darah. Yang ada di pikiran Woojin hanya  _Guanlin, Guanlin, Guanlin,_ berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. 

 _"Woojin-_ ah _... maaf."_

_Tidak._

_Kumohon._

_"Guanlin—"_

Sakit di sekujur tubuh Woojin sudah pergi sepenuhnya. Tapi, hatinya sesak,  _hampa_. Woojin lemas, raganya kehilangan separuh jiwa.  _Kosong. Ia merasa mati._

 

 

_—Guanlin telah tiada._

 

 

 

.

 

_(Musim panas dua tahun lalu, setelah dua bulan saling mengenal, Guanlin mengajaknya ke pantai. Guanlin bilang, Woojin menyenangkan. Guanlin bilang, Woojin membuatnya rindu. Guanlin bilang, ia telah jatuh cinta. Guanlin memetik ciuman pertama Woojin, lalu memintanya untuk tinggal bersama, dilatar belakangi langit biru, dan debur ombak._

_Senyuman Guanlin saat Woojin berkata 'iya', adalah hal terindah di segala semesta.)_

 

.

 

 

 

**22**

Hari itu, hujan.

 

 

_Hei,_

_bukankah namamu artinya hari berhujan?_

 

 

Payung-payung hitam terkembang, tangis mengudara. Woojin memandang kosong kepada nisan basah. Kyulkyung dan ibu Guanlin terus menangis, sementara air mata Woojin telah habis.

 

 

_Hei,_

_apa sekarang, sakitnya sudah hilang?_

 

_... dasar curang._

 

 

Woojin meletakkan bingkai berisi potret Lai Guanlin di atas nisan. Seisi dunia murung dan kelabu, namun di foto itu, Guanlin tersenyum cerah. 

_He always does._

 

 

_(They said,_

_when someone dies, a star will fall._

_Your star,_

_is the brightest one.)_

 

 

"... Selamat jalan, Guanlin- _ah_."

 


	8. lost

**23**

Dulu, pelaut melihat langit seperti peta besar, dengan bintang-bintang sebagai kompas untuk pulang. Di langit milik Woojin, bintang-bintangnya telah mati. Ia tersesat.

Pekerjaannya terlantar, Woojin kehilangan pelanggan, ia tak peduli. Woojin masih bisa hidup untuk lima tahun ke depan sebab Guanlin mewariskan segala yang ia punya. Tapi untuk apa? Woojin tidak membutuhkannya.

Jam makannya juga berantakan. Woojin tak bisa makan dengan benar—setelah lima suapan, ia teringat pada Guanlin yang tidak akan makan jika tidak bersama Woojin, lalu Woojin tak bisa melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Jam tidurnya berkurang banyak. Di malam-malam yang sepi, mata Woojin menolak terpejam, memorinya penuh dengan bayangan Guanlin yang kesakitan. Lalu Woojin akan menangis, menangis, menangis, hingga pagi.

Rasanya Woojin ingin menyusul Guanlin saja. Menenggak racun serangga terdengar mudah, gantung diri sepertinya menarik. Tapi, Guanlin telah memintanya untuk berjanji;  _hiduplah untukku._

Nyatanya, itu terlalu sulit. Kemana pun ia pergi, kenangan akan Guanlin tumpah ruah seperti air bah, hingga rasanya Guanlin masih di sana, tidak pernah hilang. Woojin tak sanggup menanggungnya. Terlalu indah, dan sakit.

Dua bulan setelah hari itu, Woojin baru bisa kembali mengunjungi Guanlin lagi. Ia membeli sebuket mawar putih dan  _lavender_  yang dipadu  _baby's breath_  (kesukaan Guanlin), lalu menuju makam dengan kereta.

Sepanjang jalan, Woojin bersender di jendela, memandang kosong ke dunia yang sepenuhnya dipeluk salju. Guanlin menyukai salju, dia selalu bilang ingin tinggal di kutub utara suatu saat nanti. Woojin mengejek daya tahan tubuhnya yang setipis tisu,  _Mana bisa kau bertahan di tempat semacam itu._ Dan Guanlin akan membalas mantap,  _Pasti bisa. Soalnya 'kan, ada Kak Woojin di sisiku._

_(_ — _tapi kemudian kau pergi seenak jidat. Menyebalkan.)_

Minus dua derajat menyambut Woojin saat ia keluar kereta. Jejak kakinya tercetak tebal di atas salju ketika ia berjalan. Dunia terlihat seperti kanvas putih raksasa yang dingin. Area pemakaman dicapainya tak lebih dari lima belas menit. Woojin menaiki tangga pelan-pelan, langkahnya mulai terasa berat.

Di atas sana, ada Guanlin...

Woojin berhenti, merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Dadanya sesak. Sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu namun ia masih sulit menerima kenyataan. Apa Guanlin akan tertawa melihatnya begini? Woojin terkekeh,  _Sudah pasti._

Makam Guanlin terkubur salju, tidak terlalu tebal. Woojin membersihkan permukaannya dengan tangan terbalut sarung hitam, kontras dengan putih di sekelilingnya. Diletakkannya buket mawar dan lavender bersisian, kemudian diusapnya nisan marmer berukiran nama sang belahan jiwa.

"Hei."

Tangan Woojin bergetar. Di bawah sini, ada tubuh Guanlin, yang beku seperti lukisan. Woojin membuka mulut, dicurahkannya semua beban yang menghimpit dirinya sejak kematian Guanlin. Tentang hari-hari mereka di masa lalu, tentang hidupnya kini yang tidak bisa dibilang hidup, tentang masa depan yang tak lagi terasa berarti.

Ia berkeluh kesah, setiap membuka mata di pagi hari, otomatis kepalanya akan menoleh, hanya untuk merasa kecewa karena tidak ada Guanlin di sisinya. Tidak ada Guanlin yang mengomel karena Woojin menggunakan sikat gigi yang salah, tidak ada Guanlin yang menyambutnya setiap pulang kuliah, tidak ada Guanlin yang mengoceh tentang sains, tidak ada Guanlin yang merengek meminta ayam, tidak ada Guanlin yang menerima sepertiga dari rasa sakitnya, tidak ada Guanlin dimana-mana.

"Katamu kita akan ke kutub utara..." mata Woojin mulai terasa panas, teringat akan Guanlin yang berucap semangat dengan mata penuh kerlip, "... katamu kita juga bisa menjelajah Paris, lalu ke Amerika, ke Jepang, keliling dunia, ke mana saja, bersama-sama."

Sebelum terlelap, mereka selalu merangkai mimpi berdua, untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat tak terjamah, dan melakukan hal-hal baru. Setelah semua mimpi itu direnggut paksa oleh penyakit Guanlin, ia selalu meminta maaf. Woojin meresponnya dengan gelengan,  _Tak apa. Tak perlu keliling dunia, karena kau di sini._

"Kemudian... setelah kita lelah... kita akan mengangkat dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan, lalu merawatnya sampai tua—"

Tenggorokannya tercekat, tangisnya pecah, ia tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Woojin menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengan yang terlipat, terisak sendirian.

"Guanlin- _ah_... bagaimana ini?"

_Bagaimana caranya hidup tanpamu?_

"Aku merindukanmu..."

 

.

 

**24**

Melihat Woojin yang begitu  _kosong_ , mengingatkan beliau pada dirinya yang dulu. Bedanya, ia punya dua anak manis yang mengisi kekosongan itu. Kali ini, dia lah yang akan membantu Woojin.

"Ibu? Kapan datang?"

Woojin pulang dari kuliah bersama sisa-sisa salju di rambutnya. Dipeluknya sang mertua yang beraroma kimchi.

"Baru saja, kok. Bisa minta tolong hias ruangannya sebelum kakakmu datang?"

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kyulkyung, mereka sepakat untuk merayakannya di apartemen Woojin. Ibu Guanlin memasak banyak makanan, sekalian mengundang Donghyun, katanya. Dapur dan ruang tengah letaknya bersebelahan, jadi beliau dan Woojin saling mengobrol sambil bekerja. Yang lebih tua bertanya bagaimana kuliah, Woojin menjawab seadanya.

Percakapan dua arah itu tidak berlangsung lama. Semakin waktu terkikis, akhirnya hanya ibu Guanlin saja yang berbicara. Woojin sesekali menimpali dengan jawaban singkat yang kaku. Untungnya Kyulkyung dan Donghyun cepat datang, berbarengan, katanya bertemu di  _lift_.

"Kenapa hiasannya monoton begini, sih. Ck, payah sekali kau."

Kyulkyung masih berlidah tajam seperti biasa. Woojin cuma meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia beralih membantu Donghyun mengeluarkan minuman dan  _snack_ dari kantung plastik, sementara Kyulkyung ikut menata makanan di atas meja (meski menghina pekerjaan Woojin, Kyulkyung tetap menerimanya.)

Donghyun adalah pembicara yang baik—mungkin karena ia dosen. Hal itu sangat menolong Woojin yang lebih banyak diam, padahal biasanya ia selalu menjadi pemeriah suasana dengan omongannya yang cepat seperti pipit, atau dengan tingkah konyolnya. Woojin mungkin masih banyak tertawa, tapi terasa jauh berbeda.

"Err... selamat tambah tua, Kak." Woojin menghadiahinya kalung platina yang langsung ia pasang melingkari leher Kyulkyung. "Maaf karena sering merepotkan—dan terima kasih sudah mau direpotkan, hehe. Aku sayang padamu."

Kyulkyung memberi Woojin pelukan erat dan usakan di kepala. "Jangan sering-sering makan ramen instan. Kulihat kulkasmu penuh makanan tidak sehat."

"Enak, tahu! Praktis, lagi." protes Woojin dengan bibir mengerucut. "Omong-omong, kapan kakak menikahnya, nih? 'Kan sudah bertemu—"

"Aah, jangan bahas itu!" potong Kyulkyung sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan heboh.

Donghyun yang hanya memerhatikan dari tadi, mulai bersuara, "Loh, Kyulkyung sudah bertemu belahan jiwanya, ya? Kok aku tidak tahu?" katanya dengan mimik tersakiti.

"Untuk apa juga diberitahu? Tidak penting."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Ibu Guanlin terkikik, "Begini, lho... jadi, belahan jiwanya itu ternyata saingan sekaligus musuh besarnya sewaktu kuliah dulu. Anehnya daripada saling jatuh cinta, mereka malah saling benci—"

"Ibuuu!"

Woojin tertawa keras, jarang-jarang melihat Kyulkyung salah tingkah begitu. Yah, mungkin bukan saling benci, tapi saling  _tsundere_  saja. 

Pesta mereka berakhir pukul sebelas malam. Woojin mengantar ibu dan Kyulkyung sampai ke  _basement_. Sebelum memasuki mobil, Kyulkyung memeluk Woojin sekali lagi.

"Yakin tidak mau tinggal bersama kami?"

Woojin memutus kontak mata, "Maaf, Kak... lain kali saja."

Kyulkyung tahu Woojin masih berat melepas kenangannya bersama Guanlin di tempat ini. Tapi, dia khawatir Woojin akan depresi dan berujung pada hal-hal buruk jika ditinggal sendiri. Anak itu memang tersenyum, tertawa, tapi hatinya tidak. Pada akhirnya, yang bisa Kyulkyung lakukan hanya percaya.

"Baiklah... datang saja kapan pun kau siap. Kami tidak akan kemana-mana."

Setelah mobil Kyulkyung menghilang dari pandangan, Woojin kembali ke atas untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pesta dibantu oleh Donghyun. Setelahnya, Donghyun mengajak Woojin pergi ke atap, mencari udara segar.

"Di musim dingin begini?"

Donghyun hanya tersenyum misterius.

Malam itu, ia bertanya hal sensitif tentang bagaimana rasanya kehilangan separuh jiwa. Woojin tersinggung, marah-marah,  _Tahu apa kau yang belum pernah bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu_ — 

"Waktu SMA," potong Donghyun, "saat akan naik ke tingkat kedua, kalau tidak salah, aku pernah mengalami hal aneh. Sekujur tubuhku tiba-tiba sakit, berteriak pun tidak bisa. Rasanya tubuh bagian depanku dihantam benda besar tak kasatmata.

"Lalu... hampa. Ada yang hilang, tapi apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Hari-hariku mendadak suram. Aku terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa rasanya sedih sekali? Mungkin..."

Woojin tidak siap mendengar ini.

"... mungkin aku sempat berpapasan dengannya, di suatu tempat, mungkin ternyata dia tidak sejauh yang kukira. Aku tak tahu. Kami belum sempat bertukar nama, belum sempat melakukan banyak hal bersama, belum sempat berbagi rasa. Dia terlanjur pergi selamanya bahkan sebelum aku sadar kalau belahan jiwaku sebenarnya telah kutemukan."

 

.

 

**25**

Dibandingkan dengan Donghyun... Woojin jelas jauh lebih beruntung. Tapi Guanlin juga pergi darinya, jadi apa bedanya? Donghyun mungkin bisa menemukan seorang pendamping hidup meski bukan belahan jiwa, tapi Woojin tidak bisa. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Di bulan Juni yang panasnya seolah dapat melelehkan baja, Haknyeon datang berkunjung bersama Euiwoong, hanya untuk menghabiskan isi kulkas serta menaikkan biaya listrik akibat main  _game_  seharian.

"Ingat, ya, jam delapan. Kalau tidak datang, kuteror kau seumur hidup."

Pasangan itu mengundang (baca: memaksa) Woojin ke pesta ulang tahun Euiwoong di sebuah tempat makan di pusat kota besok malam. Woojin mengiyakan dengan malas. Ia baru datang pukul sembilan dan Haknyeon langsung menghujaninya dengan makian.

"Hampir saja kau melewatkan bagian paling penting."

Ramai.

_Terlalu ramai._

Woojin tidak bisa fokus ke pesta, ke Euiwoong, ke Haknyeon, maupun ke jalannya acara. Sejak hidup tanpa Guanlin, Woojin jadi sedikit anti dengan kehidupan sosial. Banyak yang mendekatinya, pria maupun wanita, dan dia—jujur saja, merasa risih. Woojin masih menjadi Woojin yang menyenangkan, yang suka berteman, namun hanya sekedar berkenalan dan bertemu sesekali.

Mungkin Haknyeon menyadarinya, jadi ia memaksa Woojin datang ke tempat ini. Namun alih-alih menikmati pesta, sebaliknya Woojin justru merasa tidak baik. Ia ingin pergi, tapi tidak enak pada Haknyeon. Acara berlangsung dua jam lebih dan yang ia ingat hanya ucapan-ucapan selamat untuk Euiwoong, sedikit mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Haknyeon dan teman-teman SMA, lalu minum-minum.

Woojin minum dengan gila. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang ia teguk, kepalanya sakit, tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Woojin ingin menuang minumannya lagi, namun—oh, ini lucu sekali—ia teringat Guanlin yang selalu memaksanya untuk berhenti minum ("Ginjalmu bisa rusak. Harga ginjal sekarang mahal, lho, Kak").

Woojin berdiri, sempoyongan, lalu melenggang keluar ruangan begitu saja tanpa memedulikan suara Haknyeon yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya.

 

.

 

**26**

Banyak yang bilang padanya; tahun sudah berganti, saatnya membuka lembaran baru. Jangan terus terpaku pada masa lalu. 

Bagaimana caranya tidak terjebak nostalgia jika seluruh memorinya, dari bangun pagi sampai esok paginya lagi, diisi oleh semua hal yang ia lalui bersama Guanlin? Mereka bilang, Woojin hanya takut mencoba, takut meninggalkan cangkang. Woojin menampik,  _Setiap manusia punya pilihan dan jalannya masing-masing, jangan menyamaratakan semua orang. Kau tidak berhak mengomentari cara hidupku._

— _Guanlin saja tidak pernah begitu._

Woojin menangis.  _Guanlin lagi._ Ia berteriak parau, tak peduli dengan pejalan kaki lain yang mengernyit dan menjauhi orang mabuk sepertinya. Woojin hanya sedih, saking sedihnya sampai frustasi. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya bahagia, bagaimana caranya tertawa lepas, bagaimana caranya melihat dunia dengan mata yang sama,  _bagaimana caranya hidup hanya dengan separuh jiwa._  

"Pusing..."

Woojin tidak tahu kemana kakinya melangkah, kepalanya sakit. Ia memasuki gang sempit nan gelap—yang entah mengapa terasa familier, samar-samar ada dalam ingatan jaman SMA. Woojin mulai meracau tidak jelas, tubuhnya makin lemas, dia hanya ingin tidur.

Kemudian dari kegelapan, layaknya ular dalam semak, muncul dua sosok yang sama mabuknya, berpapasan dengan Woojin lalu tak sengaja saling menabrak. Kedua orang itu mengumpat keras-keras, mengarahkan cahaya  _smartphone_ -nya pada Woojin.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa ini..."

Woojin memang sedang mabuk jadi tidak terlalu bisa mengenali wajah-wajah itu, tapi, Woojin selalu hapal bau tubuh orang ini. Cecunguk yang telah berkelahi dengannya berkali-kali.

"Sudah lama, ya, Park Woojin."

_Sial._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sedikit penjelasan tentang belahan jiwa di fanfiksi ini: jadi nggak semua belahan jiwa yang pernah bertemu itu tahu kalau mereka berhubungan, dan nggak semua bisa langsung jatuh hati. Hanya saja setelah mereka bertemu, sadar atau tidak, mereka sudah bisa berbagi rasa sakit.  
> 
> Kyulkyung bertemu belahan jiwanya pas kuliah tapi nggak sadar, dan baru sadar pas Kyulkyung ngeliat si doi luka secara langsung trus Kyulkyung ikut ngerasain sakitnya (jadi dulu Kyulkyung ngerasa sakit tapi nggak kepikiran kalau sakitnya itu ternyata milik sang belahan jiwa. Kepikiran pun, dia nggak tahu siapa belahan jiwanya karena nggak lagi bareng pas si doi luka).
> 
> Kasus Donghyun juga sama. Mereka papasan, udah sempat saling melihat, tapi berlalu gitu aja. Makanya Donghyun bisa ngerasain sakit pas belahan jiwanya pergi (karena mereka udah ketemu—yang berarti, mereka udah berbagi luka).
> 
> PanCham sendiri ketemu pas Woojin luka dan Guanlin langsung ngerasain sepertiga dari rasa sakitnya, jadi mereka langsung tahu kalau mereka itu teman jiwa. Guanlin juga punya semacam "firasat" gitu waktu ketemu Woojin (That's why Woojin nanya, "Kok kamu bisa tahu kalau aku ini belahan jiwamu?" di Chapter 2, sebab kebanyakan orang nggak tahu belahan jiwanya dalam sekali pertemuan, jadi lebih sering dilewatin gitu aja kayak kasusnya Donghyun). 
> 
> Buat jatuh cintanya Woojin sendiri... scientists claim it takes men just 8.2 seconds to fall head over heels. Iya, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi nggak semua orang bisa love at first sigh kan? Begitu juga Kyulkyung dan Donghyun.
> 
> Semoga dapat diterima hehe :)


	9. forever

**27**

Pertarungan terakhir mereka berimbas pada patahnya tulang lengan kiri sang lawan, cukup parah. Woojin sudah siap jika ia dipenjara, mengingat musuhnya adalah orang kaya yang berpengaruh. Tapi laporan itu tak pernah datang, dan si berandal tidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya lagi.

"Gara-gara video itu... Ayahku melihatnya, sialan!" Woojin dikeroyok, tak mampu melawan karena mabuk. Mulutnya terasa asin. "Aku dipindahkan ke asrama tentara, hidup seperti anjing! Puas kau, hah?! Merasa jadi pahlawan?!"

Ah, jadi begitu. Ini semua ulah Guanlin.

Guanlin, yang selalu menunggunya di ujung gang, yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah polah musuh-musuhnya, diam-diam menyiapkan kamera tersembunyi yang memuat segala kebusukan bedebah-bedebah itu. Dilihat bagaimana pun, Woojin hanya membela diri, tidak bersalah. Juga, tidak sulit mengirim video itu dengan aman ke tangan yang tepat jika kau jenius di bidang IT.  _Sebuah_ blackmail  _yang sempurna._  Woojin sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal ini. Woojin tidak tahu... bahwa selama ini, Guanlin telah melindunginya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sudut mata Woojin kembali berair,  _Ah... anak itu benar-benar_ — 

"Akh!"

Woojin mengaduh keras, perutnya ditendang dengan kuat. Orang-orang itu berlomba-lomba memakinya,  _Kau harus rasakan yang kurasakan_ —perutnya ditendang lagi hingga Woojin terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah.

Di sela-sela kesadarannya yang makin tipis, mata cokelat Woojin menangkap secercah cahaya redup di kegelapan itu. Woojin memicing, mengerjap-erjap, napasnya tercekat, matanya kian membulat.

"Guan—lin?"

Semakin lama, pendar itu semakin jelas, membentuk sosok yang ia rindukan.  _Itu Guanlin!_ Woojin ingin berteriak, dadanya membuncah.  _Guanlin-_ ah _!_

Guanlin begitu silau dengan pakaian serba putih itu. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, menatap Woojin dengan wajah sedih. Woojin ingin berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya, memintanya tinggal. Mata Guanlin menyiratkan luka. Bibirnya terbuka, Woojin berusaha keras untuk menangkap maksudnya.

_Lawan._

_Lawanlah. Kumohon._

—benar-benar curang.

 

"Mati kau, Park Woo—"

Kata-kata itu tidak pernah lengkap, sebab Woojin lebih dulu menangkap kaki si musuh lalu membanting tubuhnya dengan keras. Lawannya terkesiap,  _Darimana kekuatannya datang?_ Ia tak sempat berpikir karena Woojin mulai menyerang kedua orang itu bertubi-tubi, kesetanan. 

Di sisi lain, kepala Woojin penuh akan Guanlin, Guanlin, Guanlin.  _Jika ia melakukan apa yang Guanlin minta, apakah pemuda itu akan tinggal?_  Kedua musuhnya tersungkur, Woojin terengah, diliriknya Guanlin dari sudut mata dan seketika ia merasa kecewa. 

Guanlin tidak lagi ada di sana.

Dunia terasa runtuh, langit jatuh menimpa badannya. Woojin lemas, bahkan ketika kedua orang itu bangkit kembali untuk memukul tulang keringnya dengan benda tumpul—sepertinya batang kayu, ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya kembali dijadikan samsak, Woojin tidak peduli.  _Kenapa?_ batinnya,  _Kenapa pergi lagi?_

 

_"Kak Woojin."_

 

Sayup-sayup, lemah sekali, Woojin mendengarnya.  _Suara Guanlin._  Woojin tertawa dalam hati, maksud Guanlin sebenarnya apa? Kenapa saat ia tersiksa—

_Jadi begitu, ya... semakin aku sekarat, maka..._

 

_"Kak Woojin, jangan seperti ini!"_

 

Suara itu semakin jelas, pandangan Woojin semakin buram. Sebelum kesadarannya habis, dapat ia lihat sosok temaram Guanlin yang memandangnya khawatir. Woojin terbatuk keras, entah sudah berapa banyak darah yang ia muntahkan. Hal terakhir yang Woojin ingat adalah bayang-bayang Guanlin yang menangis, dan bau amis ketika perutnya dihujam benda tajam yang dingin.

 

.

 

**28**

_"Alaska?"_

_"Iya! Sebulan saja, ya? Ya?"_

_Woojin menyipit sangsi, "Memangnya kau mau apa di tempat beku begitu? Melihat pinguin?"_

_"Pinguin tidak ada di kutub utara, Kak. Kalau beruang kutub, baru ada." jawab Guanlin sambil mendengus meremehkan. Wajahnya seolah berkata,_ Kak Woojin tidak pernah baca buku, ya.

_Woojin kesal, "Pergi sendiri saja sana!" ambeknya. Guanlin ber-haha dan hehe sambil memeluk Woojin dari samping._

_"Tidak mau, pokoknya Kak Woojin harus ikut. Aku mau melihat aurora bersamamu sambil makan hotteok buatan_ chef _Woojin-_ ie _." ia menduseli tengkuk Woojin gemas hingga pemiliknya tertawa geli._

_"Kalau begitu... setelahnya, aku mau ke Hawaii."_

"Noted!"

_"Lalu kembali lagi ke Korea."_

_Mata Guanlin membentuk lengkung tipis saking lebarnya ia tersenyum. "Kembali pulang."_

 

 

 

Gelap.

Kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Woojin meringis, sekelilingnya ribut. Bunyi sirine ambulans, suara orang-orang yang berbicara panik, Woojin tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seluruh tubuhnya remuk, perutnya terasa dikoyak—ah, benar juga. Tadi dia ditusuk pisau...

"Woojin- _ah_!" 

Suara Kyulkyung. Kyulkyung menangis. Ingin sekali Woojin melihat wajah Kyulkyung saat ini, tapi matanya tidak mau terbuka. Napasnya semakin pendek, Woojin bisa merasakan hidung dan mulutnya ditutup alat bantu napas, dan tubuhnya dipindahkan ke ranjang pasien yang bergerak cepat.

"Woojin- _ah_... bertahanlah."

Kyulkyung terus memanggil namanya, memintanya untuk tinggal,  _Jangan seperti Guanlin yang jahat padaku, jangan pergi, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, akan kukabulkan segala permintaanmu kalau kau kembali pada kami, Woojin-_ ah _... Woojin, Woojin, Woojin_ —  

—lalu senyap, seolah dunia mendadak berhenti.

 

_"... janji?"_

Suatu kilasan memori terputar dalam kepalanya. Jalanan malam, salju, lampu-lampu kota. Mereka berdua di dalam sebuah taksi, dengan kepala Guanlin yang bersandar di bahunya, dan tangan saling menggenggam.

_"Hiduplah untukku."_

Seharusnya ia tidak mengiyakannya. Seharusnya ia bilang jika ia tak akan sanggup, jadi Guanlin lah yang harus hidup untuk Woojin. Ia telah bertahan, seperti permintaan Guanlin, tapi hidupnya tak lagi berarti. Sebab saat Guanlin pergi, Woojin juga ikut mati.

_"Kak Woojin... janji?"_  

Woojin sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Napasnya semakin pendek, detak jantungnya melemah. 

_Maaf, Guanlin-_ ah _... aku ingkar janji._

Di ujung kesadarannya, Woojin tersenyum, lengkungan paling lepas yang bisa ia persembahkan untuk terakhir kali.  

 

_Aku mencintaimu._

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

**29**

Woojin terbangun di tempat yang penuh dengan bunga poppy.

Ada jalan setapak berkerikil di bawah kakinya. Manik cokelat Woojin telaten mencari ujung jalan, lalu ditemukannya sebuah gerbang emas raksasa yang terbuka. Pelan-pelan, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Dalam hidupnya, Woojin telah mengalami banyak hal; yang menyenangkan, yang sedih, yang membuatnya frustasi, membuatnya marah, membuatnya tenang, tersenyum, maupun tertawa. Tapi yang terbaik di antara semuanya, adalah ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan manik segelap jelaga milik pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat, di bawah payung biru dan rintik hujan. 

_Saat ia jatuh cinta._

"GUANLIIIIN!"

Woojin berlari, tertawa, menangis, tertawa lagi. Bunga-bunga poppy bergoyang pelan ketika ia lewat, seolah ikut bersuka cita. Di sana, di balik gerbang, ada sosok Guanlin yang berdiri tegap, tersenyum lebar sembari merentangkan lengan-lengan panjangnya.

Woojin menyambut dan melintasi gerbang, menghambur ke pelukan Guanlin yang hangat, satu-satunya tempat dimana kesedihan takkan mampu menggapainya, satu-satunya tempat yang ia sebut sebagai  _rumah._

"Aku pulang!" ucap Woojin semangat, bahagia sekali.

Guanlin balas tertawa dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, 

"Selamat datang."

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

**30**

_Suatu kali di penghujung musim gugur, Woojin dan Guanlin terlibat cekcok tentang alternatif menu makan malam selain daging dan pizza. Woojin menawarkan garak-guksu dekat stasiun, Guanlin mengiyakan._

_Keduanya segera menyambar_ coat _tebal masing-masing, memakai sepatu dengan cepat, sempat bercanda di_ lift _hingga dipelototi pengguna lain, lalu akhirnya sampai di minimarket bawah. Guanlin mengeluh kedinginan, Woojin memberinya_ hot pack _tambahan._

_Masih pukul delapan malam, tapi suasananya sudah lenggang._ Mungkin karena hari libur _, pikir Woojin. Cuaca juga dingin sekali, padahal salju pertama belum turun..._

_"Wah, sepertinya kita perlu payung, Kak."_

_... Oke, sekarang saljunya muncul._

_Guanlin memasuki minimarket untuk membeli payung, terlalu malas kembali ke atas. Woojin menunggu di luar sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap butiran es yang langsung meleleh terkena panas tubuhnya._

_Ketika Guanlin kembali dengan payung hitam besar yang sudah terkembang, sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat Woojin yang bengong menatap langit. "Ayo, Kak. Sedang apa, sih?"_

_"Pernah dengar tentang mitos salju pertama, tidak?" Woojin mendekat dengan langkah pendek-pendek, "Katanya, kalau sepasang kekasih pergi bersama saat turun salju pertama, maka mereka akan bahagia dan cintanya akan abadi."_

_Guanlin mengangkat payungnya dengan sebelah tangan, mencegah lebih banyak salju hinggap di tubuh mereka. "Biasanya penggemar sains tidak percaya mitos, Kak." bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "Tapi kalau Kak Woojin yang bilang, aku percaya."_

_Woojin mengerucutkan bibir, pipinya hangat. "Dasar."_

_Jemarinya kemudian menyentuh lengan Guanlin yang bebas, turun menuju jari-jari, lalu terselip dengan sempurna di sana, terikat erat satu sama lain._

_"Jangan dilepas, lho." bisik Woojin, yang dibalas kekehan singkat oleh Guanlin._

_"Iya, iya."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] poppy (poppies) used as emblems on symbolize eternal sleep.
> 
> [2] garak-guksu dibuat menggunakan mie tebal dan sangat mirip dengan udong Jepang.
> 
>  
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D
> 
>  


End file.
